Hold On
by Castlelover94
Summary: After that last night she thought she would never have to see him again... My take on what happens when Emma and Rumple leave to find Bae. Note: I think Bea is Neal JS Please read, rate and review thanks
1. Chapter 1

Emma starred out the window of the train as it speed past building and open fields on their way to New York. Gold sat across from her starring blankly off into space. They hadn't said a word to each other since they had boarded the train almost an hour ago. Emma sighed and laid her head on the back of the seat falling asleep almost instantly.

When she woke up again they were a half hour from the city. She had always loved New York with the lights and the night life. Having spent some time in the city she knew the area fairly well.

"Do you know the name your son has been going by or where he is?" Emma asked Gold.

"I believe his name's Neal… Neal Cassady." Gold said, Emma almost spit out her drink.

"Are you sure?" She asked, her heart pounding.

"Yes, I'm sure, why?" Gold asked.

"It's nothing, where does he live?" Emma asked trying not to lose her head. He said the address but she wasn't paying attention, her mind was going in to many circles.

_What were the chances that it was her Neal? _

_What if it was? What wuld she say to Henry? There was a reason she had lied to him about his father. _

_If it was Neal that meant that Henry was Rumplestilskin's grandson, that's messed up. _

Emma was pulled out of her worring by Gold calling her name.

"Yeah?" She said quickly.

"We should go to our hotel when we get there, we can start fresh in the morning." Emma nodded and looked out the window again.

The Bar was almost empty in the hotel, Gold was upstairs in their room asleep. The glass of scotch in her hands, the cold glass pressed against her lips. She loved the way the harsh beverage slid smoothly down her throat. She would be seeing the one man she had ever felt feelings for tomorrow and it scared her beyond belief. He had betrayed her, even after she had told him how she felt, something she had never said to any other man. Could she forgive him for what he had put her through. She had given birth to their son in jail. He was a cowered and a liar that was all he would ever be to her.

"I'll have what she's having." Gold said sitting next to her. "I thought I might find you here." Emma didn't say anything only sipped on her drink. "I'm here because I may see my son tomorrow, why are you here?" Gold asked, Emma sighed.

"My son is in Storybrook after I haven't seen him for weeks and I was forced to leave him again." Emma said finishing the scotch in her glass, lying through her teeth.

"Try having your son in another world and trying to get back to him." Emma only looked at him.

"I did." Emma said simply.

"But for 30 years." Gold said a little hostilely.

"Sure seems that way sometimes." Emma sighed motioning to the bar tender.

"You gave him away willingly, I lost mine." Gold said.

"People always just assume I chose to give Henry up, it was my only choice and I regret it every day." Emma said slamming her glass down on the counter getting up, throwing cash down. "I'm going to bed I'll see you in the morning." She said hedding up to the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, I wanted to thank all of you who add this as a Favorite, Followed, or Reviewed the previous chapter I really appreciate it and take all your words into consideration so thanks and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter 2

Emma woke the next morning to a dark room. The curtains had been drawn and the room was eerily silent. The only noise came from Gold in the next bed breathing in his sleep. Quietly, Emma climbed out of bed and got dressed. Deciding on getting some breakfast, she went down to the lobby.

Gold was ready to leave when she returned, and he dragged her out of the hotel. She still had yet to tell him her connection with "Bae". They hailed a taxi and drove to the address. The apartment seemed very… Neal, and going to the door, she looked for his name and buzzed the buzzer.

"What do you plan on doing if he answers?" Gold asked, but she didn't reply. Buzzing again anxiously, she waited till she heard a click. Her heart started pounding as she waited to hear his voice. It was strange that she longed to hear it after all these years.

"What the hell do you want?" The voice said, and Emma smirked to herself.

"I'm looking for a car thief." She said, hearing a click from the other end.

"What was that?" Gold asked glaring at Emma.

"Nothing I just did some… Research on him… Last night." Emma replied slowly, glancing at Gold.

There was a loud thump on the other side of the door and it swung open. Neal stood on the other side, his hair messy as she remembered it, and the cute lines on his forehead when he smiled were still there. It then hit her that, oh God, he was smiling.

"Holy shit," he said under his breath after opening the door and stared into Emma's beautiful green eyes again.

"It's good to see you too." Emma smirked.

_What was she saying? Wasn't she angry at him for putting her in jail? Why was SHE smiling?_

Neal looked past her and into the face of the man who had betrayed him. The face of the monster he had dreamt of since he had come to this new world. He pushed the thoughts out of his head and focused on Emma.

"I guess you really are Snow White's daughter." Neal said glancing back at her.

"Yeah… Wait how did you know that?" Emma asked suddenly.

"Come inside I'll explain it. Besides, I think some of us need to have a talk." Neal said looking at Gold.

Neal led them up to his apartment. It reminded Emma of the first apartment she had in Tallahassee. Why did she have to go and think of that? Glancing around the room she saw the dream catcher hung by the open window. She couldn't believe he still had it.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked closing the door behind him, she turned to answer but Gold got to it first.

"Son, I've been looking for you for so long. I created the curse so I could come and find you in this world. But the curse, it trapped me there I couldn't leave. Oh my sweet boy, I've missed you." Gold's usual manipulative demeanor was replaced by something Emma considered to be affection.

"You betrayed me father, do you expect me to just forgive you?!" Neal said angrily. Emma only glared at him in reference to her own life. Getting a 'that was different' look back.

"I was a coward, magic made me a coward. I only wanted to protect you, Bae. I never meant for any of this to happen."

Neal shook his head in denial. "I didn't care that you were a coward, you were still my father. Unlike mother, I didn't care about the person you were. The fact you loved me was enough. I didn't need you to have power."

"I know, and I'm sorry. Please just come back to Storybrooke with us. Give your old man a second chance." Neal glanced over at Emma. She couldn't decide if she wanted him back or not. Judging by the way her stomach was in knots, she did.

"Fine, but I'm not doing this for you." He said looking at Emma again.

She sighed, "Now we need to talk."

"Yeah, we do. I need to go into work but do you want to grab a drink after?" He asked. Emma only nodded as they exited Neal's apartment.

The New York air was cold and Emma pulled her coat around herself tighter, trying to block the wind. Emma and Gold spent the afternoon at the hotel doing nothing. It was late afternoon when Gold finally asked her how she knew Neal.

"I knew him after I got out of the foster system, we ran with each other for a while." Emma replied, not wanting to tell Gold the whole truth.

Gold eyed her, "I know love when I see it, Miss Swan."

"Even if I had feelings for him before, I don't anymore." Emma replied quickly as she grabbed her jacket on the chair. She headed out to meet Neal.

The bar Neal had told her to meet him at wasn't anything special, but it was still a place they could have a talk, and diffidently drink. Emma looked around anxiously trying to find Neal but he wasn't there yet and she sat down at a booth in the corner, ordering herself a beer.

Five Minutes later Neal walked in, coming to join her.

"Thanks for meeting me, I know we left things on a bad note." Neal said when he got his drink.

"A bad note? Really? That's how you see me getting carted off to jail? A bad note?" Emma said angrily, keeping her voice low as to not be overheard.

"Emma that's not… Please let me explain."

"Please do."

"I felt awful for giving you to the cops, but I did it so you could break the curse. If I'd…"

"What the hell are you talking about Neal?" Emma asked.

"A man came and told me about the curse the night I was taking the watches in. He was from the enchanted forest and he had been protecting you for all these years. He told me about the curse and how you were the savior."

"August." Emma said in realization, knowing he was the only person who could leave town.

"Yeah, he told me that if I didn't let you go, you couldn't do your job. I did it because I loved you, Emma. I still do. I hope you can forgive me." Emma sighed wiping away the beads of moisture that ran down her water glass. Part of her wanted nothing more than to forgive him, the other part panted to walk out and never see him again. But she had her son, their son, to think about. Henry deserved to know his father and that didn't mean she had to have anything to do with him, did it?

"I can't forgive you that easily, I'm sorry. Maybe I can but… I was in love with you and you betrayed me." Emma said looking up at him, into his eyes, not realizing how much Henry looked like him till now.

"I want a second chance, Emma. I'm not the man I use to be."

"I can see that. You even got a real job."

"Yeah, but working in an office all day has its downfalls." Neal smiled, "What about you?"

"Well, I become a bail-bondsman in Boston and then I moved to Storybrooke and now I'm the sheriff there."

"Wow, very badass."

Emma smiled nodding lightly. "Neal, there's something I need to tell you, because, well, you deserve to know." Emma said trying to think of how she would tell Neal about Henry.

"You're not married are you?" Neal joked.

"No." Emma laughed. "I um… Sorry I don't know how to say this." She sighed. "When I was two months into my jail time I found out I was… Pregnant."

Neal looked at her shocked trying to say something but not sure what.

"How?"

"You and I both know how Neal… And when."

He smirked obviously remembering the night before their "heists."

"Well, what did you do?" He asked leaning forward.

"I had him seven months later in jail."

"You had a boy?"

Emma nodded with a smile at the way Neal's face lit up. "I put him up for adoption, I wasn't ready to be a mom and I wanted him to have what I couldn't give him. Somehow he wound up in Storybrook with Regina and he's lived there ever since. He was the one who found me."

"What's his name?" Neal asked.

"Henry." She smiled, "He looks like you. He has your eyes and your hair."

Still in shock, Neal asked, "So we have a kid?"

"Yeah, we have a kid. A smart kid too. He's part of the reason I broke the curse." Emma explained as Neal listened closely.

"How do you mean?"

"Regina was trying to get rid of me and so she attempted to poison me with an apple…"

"Like Snow White?"

Emma only nodded. "Henry was angry because I was going to leave and to prove himself, he ate the turnover. He almost died, and, well, technically he did in some senses, but when we thought that he was dead, I kissed him on the forehead and he woke up. The curse broke. Though, it sounds stupid when I say it."

"It's what fairytales are made of. So what's Henry like?" Neal asked excitedly.

"He's smart, clever, really sweet, and just an amazing kid. He acts way too old for an eleven year old." Emma smiled. She always smiled when she thought of him.

"He sounds like a good kid." Neal thought to himself.

Emma nodded.

"He is. Henry's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I want to be a part of his life, Emma. Please, give me that. I know you need time, but please let me be the father I should have been… God I should have been there, I should have…"

"Stop. Don't say that. This is our second chance. I'm still getting used to being a mom myself. We can do it together."

He reached out taking Emma's hand in his, it felt right being together like that, but this meant nothing. Even if it was nice having him so close, she didn't know if she could trust him.

He brought his hand up, running his finger along her jaw line gently, and cupping the back of her neck in the palm of his hand. He pulled her closer to him, letting their lips meet for the first time in nearly 12 years.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emma pulled away almost instantly not wanting to get in to deep, she had her heart broken more than once. She didn't want it to be broken twice by the same man.

"I'm sorry I can't." She cried her body shaking.

"It's fine Emma, I overstepped." Neal apologized.

"I should go it's late." Emma said sliding out of the booth.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Neal smiled politely.

"Yeah, the train leaves at nine." He only nodded as Emma walked out.

The next morning Emma and Gold woke early to pack and head to the train station. Neal was meeting them there and Emma was attempting to avoid both of her travel companions. Emma glanced up as she saw Neal walking towards her smiling, she looked away quickly as he came closer. Gold stood up as Neal came closer but he only walked past him, both of them actually. Emma watched as he walked to a flower stand buying a rose and coming back.

"Seems we have a thing for train stations." Neal smiled handing Emma the rose.

"That mean your going to call the cops on me again and send me to jail?" Emma fumed getting up and knocking the rose from his hand before walking away.

She walked quickly into the little gift shop going towards the books and magazines in the back of the store getting as far away from him as possible. She felt someone's hand grab her arm tightly and she spun around.

"I'm sorry." Neal said simply.

"I don't want you to apologize Neal, I just want you to leave me alone for a little while. Because every time I look at you I remember why I fell in love with you, but I'm still so mad at you and it's driving me crazy. So just please leave me alone for now until I figure out what's going on in my head." Emma said, here eyes glossing over.

"Okay I will for now but know I'm having a battle in my head too. Only mine is screaming that I love you but I know I hurt you more than 'I'm Sorry' can possibly fix." He said before turning and walking out of the shop.

Emma sighed leaning against the shelf , closing her eyes tightly. Why did she have to be so in love with him? There was something about him, something in the way he looked at her so lovingly, he almost had a puppy dog essence to him in the way he could make her heart melt. Without thinking she grabbed the necklace with the swan key chain around her neck. She had kept it even after all these years just like he had kept the dream catcher, they couldn't let go, that much was clear. But she couldn't put her heart through that again even if he had changed.

The speakers announced the arrival of their train and Emma walked out to the platform.

The train ride was awkwardly quiet as Emma sat alone across the isle from Neal and Gold giving them a chance to talk so she was forced to entertain herself with her own thoughts. Not always a good thing when it came to Emma and her mind. Mostly she thought of how to tell Henry that Neal, Gold's son, was his father. Especially after she had told Henry that his father was dead. That was going to be a hard conversation to have, and maybe not the first thing she tells him tomorrow.

Neal sat only half listening to what his father was telling him, he was trying to make right the mistakes he made by becoming the Dark One, the pain he had caused Bae at such a young and innocent age. Neal stopped him midway through his extensive apology.

"Did you ever once stop to think that I'm not mad at you father? What you did you did out of love for me and I understand that. I've done it to." Neal said steeling at glance at Emma who was in her own little world. "I know what it's like to do something wrong because you thinks it's what should be right. So you don't need to apologize. What I want are answers."

"I've told you everything I can think of." Gold replied starring at his son.

"Not everything… What happened to mother? I know you lied to me when I was a boy to spare me. But I'm not a boy anymore and I disserve to know." Gold sighed nodding lightly, clearing his throat before speaking.

"She died, her heart was ripped out and crushed."

"When? Before or after I left?" Neal asked through gritted teeth, a part of him was hoping she was still alive, she would have liked Emma.

"It was after." Gold replied looking down at the shawl around his shoulders.

"Is that…"

"Yes, I put a spell on it so I wouldn't forget who I was when I crossed the storybrook line, part of the curse I didn't foresee."

"So you really created the curse to come find me?" Neal asked.

"Yes, It helped Regina as well so we created it together. Our magic was greatest when it was combined."

"Who's Regina?"

"The evil queen, she wanted to get rid of everyone's happy endings so she created this world. Where everyone would forget who they were and who they loved. Except for her and I of course. We remembered but we lived under different names." Gold said feeling his eyes start to feel heavy. He hadn't slept well the right before and was paying the price.

"Get some rest, I don't mind. We can always talk more in Storybrook." Neal said only to get away from his father for a while to talk to Emma.

"That we can, because we do have much more to talk about." Neal smiled and nodded politely, watching as his father drifted off to sleep.

Neal smiled at Emma as her gaze drifted over to him and she looked away quickly not wanting to talk to him. It was too late, he walked over and sat down across from her.

"What are you thinking about?" Neal asked leaning back in the seat and kicking my feet under the table.

"How you're an overgrown child."

Neal glared at her. "I meant before I sat down." Neal replied.

"How I'm going to tell Henry about you." Emma said glancing over at Gold who was asleep.

"What do you mean? Don't you just have to say Henry, Neal is your father?" Neal asked, Emma sighed laying her head back on the seat.

"It's not that easy Neal." Emma replied looking at him again.

"Why not?"

"Well your Gold's son and his view of Gold isn't exactly… Well, golden."

"Even now he's still the dark one?" Neal asked looking aver at his father.

"Well not really but he's pretty manipulative. I mean he threatened to kill all of us if anything happened to Belle while he's gone." Neal looked back to Emma shocked.

"Who's Belle?"

"He didn't tell you… Belle is his girlfriend. She's a really sweet girl." Emma explained making Neal look back over at Gold.

"He failed to mention that, he told me about my mother but that was it really about his personal life."

"What happened to your mother?"

"She died, it was after I had left that World for this World. She was killed." Neal said swallowing hard.

"I'm sorry." Emma frowned.

"It's okay he had told me she had died long before that, what hurts more is knowing he lied about it." Neal replied avoiding Emma's gaze.

"What was your mother like?"

"She was beautiful, the first women to ever break my heart, but she was ashamed by my father and they fought all the time, she left us when I was a boy and I hadn't talked to her in years." Neal explained with a sigh. "Her name was Milah." Emma looked up at him not able to speak.

"Did you say Milah?" Neal only nodded. "Oh God."

"What?"

"Neal, when you were a boy did you know or hear of a Caption Hook?"

"Yeah I met him once at a pub, my mother was talking to him. Why do you ask?"

"I was talking to him, he has her name tattooed on his wrist. They were in love that's why she left your father. But he also said that Rumple was the one who took her away from him." Neal closed his eyes shacking his head sullenly.

"He killed her." Neal sighed.

"I really am sorry about your mother… I can't imagine what that must be like." Emma said sweetly.

"I should have known, I knew he was a monster. Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Can I tell you something?" Emma sighed before nodding. "After we kissed yesterday I had dreams, dreams about my old life."

"I don't understand Neal." Emma said utterly confused, thinking this was a lame attempt for Neal to woo her.

"I've always known I was Bae but over the years I started forgetting more and more of my old life. But then last night something changed, I don't know what it was but somehow everything just came back. Well some of it anyway." Neal explained leaning in closer and almost whispering.

"And you think I… that I'm the reason you remembered?" Emma asked automatically thinking of Graham.

"It would make sense you are the savior… And a damn good kisser." He smirked, this was the old Neal that Emma remembered.

"But why not when we were together… Why now?"

"I don't know you're the savior not me." Emma glared at him.

"I'm just getting use to this whole magic thing so don't ask me." Emma spat.

"Well I'll tell you what I didn't forget."

"What?" Emma said frustrated.

"You." He said slipping out of the seat. Emma could feel her heart pounding and grabbed the swan necklace.

"Neither did I." She said quietly enough only he could hear her. He smiled to himself before sitting back down across from his father.

A/N: Hi well I know this took me ages but I got it done and I hope you like it. I have to thank those who left comments for me and to those who liked the story, I do this for you. I also want to thank my friend Sammy who has been working with me to write this and giving me the idea's, giving us both a chance to fan girl about Rumbell and Swan Thief… "Tiny" just aired here so I had lots of ideas and there was of course the promo for "Manhattan" next week that I am so excited for. Now a n amusing little something, this is what happens when you put two girls who love OUAT in a room together JS. Thanks and enjoy, oh plx leave comments…

_And then muffins exploded in the sky and everything was rainbows and unicorns._

_Then Rumplestilskin turned purple and shot sprinkles from his forehead and babies were born that day. Just kidding._

_Swan Thief suddenly set their ship assail on the river of sparkles that shot out of Rumple's forehead._

_And everything was magnificent._

_OH WAIT_

_Belle got her memory back too and then everything was magnificent_.


	4. Chapter 4

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! I seriously just wrote this in two day I was so proud lol this chapter does have some inappropriate words and implications so if you aren't mature I don't suggest reading it but other than that enjoy and here is my gift from me to you!

Chapter 4

Emma slid into the booth at the little café they had found after their train had arrived. The nearest train station was almost an hour away from Storybrook and all of them were starving. Neal and Gold sat across from her engaging in a conversation that Emma was trying to ignore.

"So Emma how did you manage to break the curse?" Neal asked pulling her into the conversation.

"Let's just say it was true love's kiss." Emma watched as Neal's face went pale and his smile turned hard as stone.

"Really? True love's kiss? Who was the lucky recipient?" Emma refrained from saying '_Our son'._

"My son, Henry actually, he was poisoned by the sleeping curse."

"Lucky he has you as his mother then… You're pretty amazing… Or so it seems." Neal said quickly remembering that his father was sitting next to him.

"I know you two have a history son, it's quite alright." Gold said looking at Emma.

"Yeah we do. We had some good times her and I." Neal smirked; Emma only rolled her eyes at him.

"Because stealing and sleeping in a car is so much fun." Emma retorted.

She loved how she could be her old self around him.

"As I recall we always made the best of it." Neal said glancing down at her chest and the swan necklace.

"We had to, it was the only way we could justify what all we did." Emma replied ad the waitress came up to take their order.

They didn't talk anymore about the _good ol' days _and Emma was relieved, she didn't want to think about what life was like with Neal in it. It was all too painful. After they ate Neal excused himself leaving Emma and Gold alone at the table. Emma let out a sigh as they fell into awkward silence.

"What will we do when we get back to Storybrook?" Emma asked after a moment.

"How do you mean?" Gold asked looking at Emma confused.

"Just that people in Storybrook aren't really fans of yours… So I worry how that will affect Neal when he comes in."

"Why does it matter? He's my son and I want to be with him." Gold said coldly.

"It matters because he doesn't deserve to be an outcast before people even begin to know him." I said in a harsh whisper.

"You don't want him to come because you don't want to face your feelings Miss. Swan."

"I can handle my feelings… Listen I know Neal, real world Neal, he isn't anything like you, he doesn't intentionally hurt people. But do you really think that anyone will care about that?" Emma asked.

"Think about what?" Neal asked as he sat back down.

"Emma doesn't think you should come back to Storybrook with us."

"Don't twist my words Gold." Emma barked.

"Why don't you want me to go back with you? Is it because of what happened?" Neal asked.

"I only said that people in Storybrook would miss judge you because of the fact you're his son. It has nothing to do with who you really are. I only want people to see the real you… Like I did." Emma said as Neal smiled sweetly.

"Thank you Em but I think I can handle myself. Besides you fell in love with me why shouldn't everyone in Storybrook. Neal smiled watching Emma closely.

Gold sat frozen as he watched his son and Emma talk. The love in Bae's voice as he spoke. The smile that Emma was trying so hard to hide. They had been in love, his son had been happy once, maybe he was still. Gold may not be the best man around but he only wanted his son to be happy. But could he really let him fall in love with Emma, her parents wanted him dead after all.

Emma hated the fact she wanted to smile so much around him. She tried so hard but her feelings for him were still too strong. She had spent two years in Tallahassee after she had got out of jail waiting for him or hoping to find him, hell she had become a bail bondsman in hopes that she may have more luck but she never had. She hadn't realized it but before Neal left she was a completely different person, she didn't have these walls, she didn't protect her heart. Maybe if she had it wouldn't have been broken. She had giving Neal everything, her virginity, her heart, her soul, everything because she had loved and trusted him. And now that was her dilemma; she loved him but she didn't know if she could trust him. She had lied to Henry about his dad because she didn't want him to go chasing after him and have Neal break his heart. She had done everything out of love. Just like Neal had for her.

He was still so amazed at her utter beauty. The way she smiled at him, the way her hair framed her face so beautifully and how she held herself. Most kids in the system had come out a wreck, like him, but Emma managed to always do the right thing in some way. The watches, she was stealing them back to help him because they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. Not because she wanted the money. She had a heart of gold and a mind of steel. He couldn't imagine what his son would be like with those genes.

"I can't wait to meet him." Neal said when they were alone finally.

"Who?" Emma asked looking over at him. "Oh, Henry, sorry." She stammered.

"Do you think he will like me?" Neal asked.

"I think so, he knows my past and he accepted me." Emma replied. "But I need to talk to him before you meet."

"I know and that's fine, it will give me some time to get settled." Emma nodded and they fell into silence.

She wasn't paying attention when she felt his hand touch hers. Their fingers touching lightly, she intertwined their fingers letting them lock together like a puzzle. Looking up at him slowly she felt her heart pounding in her chest

"This is the part in a corny movie where our song would start playing in the background." Neal said making Emma laugh.

"You two ready to…" Gold said walking up and seeing the scene before him. Their hands parted quickly and they grabbed their coats.

"Yeah were ready, I want to be back to see Henry before he goes to bed." Emma said as they walked out of the café.

_Emma and Neal sat on the couch watching a movie, well kind of watching. His hand ran slowly up and down the inside of her thigh sending chills through her body. Her body tensed as his hand got closer to her waist making it almost impossible to focus. He smirked seeing her obvious announce. _

"_I love you." He whispered in her ear and she shivered as his breath tickled her skin._

"_Don't even think about it." She replied eyes still on the TV. _

"_Oh I can't help thinking about it." He said running a finger along her waist line. _

"_Neal, be an adult."_

"_I am, this is what adults do." He retorted with a half smile. _

_She turned to face him, her fingers tracing his jaw. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer letting their bodies touch, just enough to drive them both crazy. Their lips met in a slow, soft kiss neither of them wanting to pull away from each other. His hands moved to the bottom of her shirt as he pulled it off letting the feeling of his skin trail along her body. Chills ran down her spine. Her fingers lingered on his buttons as she took off his shirt, running her hands up and down his bare chest. _

"_Are you sure you want too?" Emma asked, this being her first time with him, with anyone. _

"_Do you want too?" He asked running his hand from her shoulder to her elbow._

"_I think so." She replied leaning in and kissing him as his fingers fumbled with her bra. _

Emma was pulled out of her memory by the blearing of a car horn behind them. Gold sighed and sped up obviously having not been paying attention to the now green light. Emma looked at Neal as he stared out the window of the car. She hated that memory but at the same time loved it, it had been amazing with him, she remembered that much about it. She could hardly complain because they had made Henry that night. Damn condom broke. She smiled to herself shaking her head as they crossed the line into Storybrook.

A/N: Well another chapter done and I hope it satisfy's all your fandom needs… Manhattan is Sunday and I had wanted to get it done by then. I won't but I do hope to have ch5 done by then for all of you lovely people. I wanted to thank you all for reading and wish you all a happy Valentine's Day!


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the fastest I have gotten a chapter done and it will probably be the a while b4 the next one but I will try to get it done I have a lot on my plate right now with school. But enjoy this is a short chapter kinda!**

Chapter 5

Emma slid the key into the lock and walked into the dark apartment, flicking on the light she closed the door and threw her bag on the chair. She was alone in the apartment, for the first time in three days for that matter. Grabbing a wine glass and the bottle from the fridge she pored herself a glass and sat herself on the windowsill that looked out over Storybrook the water glistening off in the distance as the light of the moon danced across it's rough surface. Pulling her knees up to her chest she watched the night. She had forgotten how pretty the stars looked here at night. For the first time her mind wasn't on Neal, it was on Henry, she hadn't realized how lucky she was to have him in her life. She may have regretted sleeping with Neal but she didn't regret having Henry. Glancing around the room her eyes landed on the picture of she and Mary Margret smiling happily, that was before they knew they were mother and daughter. Emma smiled to herself, her family was complete, she had her parents, her son, and the man she loved. Yes, the man she loved, she would admit that now. Maybe they wouldn't get together right away but she knew she wanted him back in her life. She would have to take down her walls first without completely breaking. Letting out a sigh she closed her eyes, replaying the kiss with Neal in her head as she drifted off to sleep.

"Henry let Emma sleep she's tired, go get ready for bed." Emma heard Mary Margret say. Emma kept her eyes closed listening to her parents talk.

"Did you know she was coming home this soon?" David asked quietly.

"Yeah she texted me. Did you really want her out with Gold and his _son _any longer." Emma grimaced at the way she said son but kept her eyes closed.

"No, I was only surprised to see her home." David replied walking into their bedroom, and Emma finally opened her eyes.

"So you missed me?" Emma asked turning to face Mary Margret.

"How much of that did you hear?" Mary Margret asked looking over at Emma.

"From when you told Henry to go upstairs." Emma replied getting up, her legs stiff from sitting so much.

"Oh, well how was it?" Mary Margret asked as Emma pored another glass of wine.

"It was interesting to say the least." Emma replied leaning against the counter.

"How do you mean?" Mary Margret asked taking a sip of her own wine.

"Gold's son is… Interesting."

"Is that good or bad?" Mary Margret asked.

"Both." Emma said simply.

"You'll have to give me more than that Emma." Mary Margret replied glairing at Emma.

"I know him, from a long time ago. We have quite a… History, together to say the least."

"What is history?" Emma didn't say anything only looked up at her 'mother' who nodded. "And how long did you… Make history?"

"No… We only 'made history' once. We were together for almost a year though."

"I see, and do you still have feelings for him?" She asked, Emma took a long swig from her glass.

"He gave me this and I don't ever take it off." Emma said holding out the necklace.

"So yes?" Emma only nodded. "Does he have them for you?"

"Yeah, but, he broke my heart a long time ago and him having feelings for me won't get me back. I need to know I can trust him again." Emma replied looking at the bottom of her empty wine glass.

"Emma!" Henry smiled when he came down and heard his mothers voice, running over her crashed into her legs hugging her tightly.

"Hey kid." Emma smiled hugging him back.

"I missed you mom." Emma smiled at Henry calling her mom.

"I missed you too kid." She said kissing the top of his head.

"Tell me everything, what's Bae like?" Henry said pulling away from Emma.

"It's late kid and I'm tired why don't we go to bed and I'll tell you tomorrow over breakfast at Granny's." Henry frowned but nodded.

"Our conversation isn't done Emma." Mary Margret said placing her glass in the sink.

"I know." Emma replied simply.

They stood in awkward silence before Mary Margret said goodnight and there was a loud knock at the door. Gold burst in looking angry, Emma walked around the bar and stood beside Mary Margret.

"What do you want Gold?" Emma demanded as Henry walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Belle's gone." He yelled making David run into the living room.

"What do you mean Belle is gone?" Mar Margret asked.

"You know what I mean, you saw her leave." Gold said taking a step closer to her.

"I can assure you Gold we didn't." Davis said putting his arm around Mary Margret protectively.

"Don't lie to me charming, she left with that stranger." He said harshly.

"If she left it was on her own accord we had nothing to do with it. So why don't you get out of my home Gold and leave my family alone." David said stepping in front of Mary Margret.

"That won't be happening." Gold said forming a gold ball with a flick of his wrist. "I came to finish what needs to be done." He said raising his arm, Emma moved quickly shielding Henry with her body. She was willing to die for him. "Say goodbye Charming's."

**I'm horrible I know but give me a break here don't worry I will update as soon as I can! Thanks and please tell me what you think U guys rock!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: HI so sorry I took so long to update I'm trying to do my senior paper and its due Thursday. If you forget we left off Belle is missing and Gold is about to kill the charming's… Tell me what you think of this one.

Chapter 6

"No!" Neal yelled running into the apartment behind Gold and grabbed his arm before he could throw the gold ball. Emma spun around her heart pounding as she saw the cloud consume Neal, Watching as he collapsed to the floor. She felt her knees buckle under her but she kept herself up.

"Bae?" Gold yelled turning to look at his son.

"Save him." Emma said under her breath.

"Is there anything you can do?" Mary Margret asked.

"We should get him to a hospital." Henry suggested, his hands tightening on Emma's shirt.

"There's nothing we can do. The curse kills instantly." Gold said blankly.

"No, there _has _to be something you can do." Emma cried running over to his side seeing as Gold was still in too much shock. "Neal please wake up please. Don't leave me. Don't break my heart again." She said quietly, shaking his limp body harshly. Running her fingers through his hair.

"What about true love's kiss? It's the most powerful magic in the world?" Mary Margret asked.

"What am I supposed to do? Call and find a girlfriend that he loved?" Gold said coldly, his voice cracking as he kneeled on the other side of Emma.

"No, you have someone." Mary Margret said glancing over at Emma.

"He doesn't love me, not like that." Emma said angry she would even suggest it.

"Please, it's worth a shot." Gold pleaded. Emma sighed but nodded. "Let's put him on the bed." Gold said and David helped carry him to the next room.

Gold and David took a step back allowing Emma to sit next to Neal on the bed. She ran his fingers through his hair gingerly.

"I hope this works." She said quietly as she leaned down to kiss him. His lips cold. She felt a sudden gust of wind and she pulled away. His eyes fluttered open and he stared up at her. Emma smiled at him sweetly glad that he was alright. "So you do love me?" Emma asked smirking.

"I always have." He smiled back. Leaning up on his elbow he grabbed her again and kissed her back.

"I thought I lost my second chance." Emma whispered.

"You almost did, but I almost lost you." Neal said caressing her cheek before glaring at his father.

"Mom, what's going on?" Henry asked from over by Mary Margret as he held his grandmothers shirt tightly like a scared little boy.

Emma turned to look at him. Neal took a sharp intake of breath.

"Is this him?" Neal asked sitting up. Emma only nodded.

"Bae I'm so sorry." Gold said taking a step closer; Neal threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"No, don't even apologize to me… You tried killing the one woman I love and my son… And why? For a girl leaving you? I can hardly blame her." Neal said getting in Gold's face.

"Mom, is that true? Is he my dad?" Henry asked stepping over to Emma.

"I'm sorry Henry." Emma said bending down but he backed away from her.

"You lied to me." He yelled turning and running out the door slamming it behind him.

"WAIT YOUR HENRY'S FATHER?" David yelled stepping towards Neal.

"Yeah." David got into Neal's face and punched him hard in the jaw.

"That was for knocking up my daughter." He spat.

"David… Dad don't." Emma cried stepping between the two men. "Please don't hurt him, he didn't know. He didn't leave because I was pregnant just please. I love you both so can everyone act civil while I go find my son?" David didn't look at her but continued to stare at Neal until Mary Margret grabbed his arm.

"Fine." He said coldly.

"Thank you" Emma said quickly.

She looked at Neal before running after Henry. She ran down the stairs hoping he hadn't gotten too far, pausing at the landing when she saw his sitting at the bottom step. She took a breath before walking slowly down the steps and took a seat next to him.

"So that's him? That's really my dad?" Henry asked looking down at the cracked floor.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I lied and this wasn't the way I wanted you to find out."

"Did you ever want me to find out?" He asked looking up at Emma.

"No, but only because I didn't want you to go looking for him. The Neal I knew wasn't a good man and he broke my heart. I just wanted to protect you."

"By telling me he was dead?" Henry said raising an eyebrow.

"Not one of my finest moments."

"What about the new Neal?" Henry asked.

"I'm trying to figure that out still. But don't be angry at him because of what he did to me. He's really excited to get to know you." Emma said rubbing circles on Henry's back.

"I want to meet him, but can it be tomorrow I'm tired." Emma smiled and messed with his hair.

"Yeah, let's go back to the apartment."

They stood up, Emma slipping her arm around him as they walked back upstairs. They walked into the apartment and saw Neal along with everyone talking quietly. They were in their own little groups Neal and Gold talked in one corner while Mary Margret and David stood talking in the kitchen. Henry smiled at Neal but didn't say anything, he just ran upstairs quickly. Neal got up and walked out into the hallway motioning for Emma to follow him.

"So how did it go?" Neal asked Emma smiled at the nervousness in his voice.

"Fine, he wants to get to know you. He's just tired. If you want you can come to breakfast with us tomorrow before he goes to school."

"I would like that." He smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?" Emma asked leaning against the wall.

"For giving me a second chance." He replied.

"I'm doing it for Henry." Emma said looking at the ground.

"That's not what I was talking about… I mean with us." Neal said taking a step closer to her. She could feel his warm breath against her flush cheeks.

"Just don't screw it up." Emma smirked pushing her way back into the apartment just as Gold walked out.

"I have a grandson?" He asked getting in her face. "You two lied about your relationship." Gold said threw gritted teeth.

"We didn't think it was important. It was our life after all." Neal said stepping up behind Emma.

"Neal only found out about Henry the night we saw each other. He wanted a chance to meet him before you found out." Emma explained. "Now if you excuse me I think I'll go to bed now."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Neal said as Emma went inside. She closed the door leaning against it taking a long breath.

"You alright Emma?" David asked laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, I'm going to bed." She said pushing past him. The metal stairs were cold under her bare feet and she hurried to her room.

She and Henry were currently sharing a room and he was already in bed. She walked to the bathroom and ran some water splashing the cold on her face. Henry stood in the doorway watching his mother not sure of what to make of it. He stepped forward quietly and without Emma noticing him. Wrapping his arms around her midsection he buried his face in her side. Emma didn't say anything she only turned and put her arms around him tightly.

Fair warning the whole not updating thing will probably go this week too. I didn't end on a cliff hanger so I hope you can bear with me. Thinking of doing a Neal/Bae and Gold/Rumple chapter but tell me what you think


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Neal lay in bed starring at the ceiling and the small crack running along the wall. The room was cloaked in darkness as light from the moon cast strange shadows over the furniture. It was late but he couldn't sleep, the thought of being a father and having his own father back was haunting his mind. He pushed himself up and out of bed not bothering to put on a shirt and walked into the hallway. It was weird being in such a massive house, as a boy he had never even seen a castle let alone been in one. Even before life in New York and after he left his father he had lived in a freaking tree, that's another story though. Making his way down the staircase he saw a light coming from the kitchen. He walked in and was met by his father sitting at the counter drinking tea.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Neal asked walking into the kitchen.

"No" Gold said simply taking a sip of tea.

"I just found out I have an 11 year-old son what's your excuse?"

"My son is back in my life, I have a grandson who is also the grandson of the people I hate, and most of all I haven't even been able to have a full conversation with you." Gold said looking at Neal as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"What do you want to talk about?" Neal asked turning to face his father.

"What happened to you after you we were separated?"

"So that's what we're calling it now?"

"You know what I mean." Gold said looking down at the tea cup.

"I went to Neverland with all the lost boys and learned to fight; I spent years fighting with the boys and having adventure after adventure. It was every boys dream to be able to live like that, it was good during the day but when night hit we all thought about the families we had left. I would play the memory of you and I over the pit every night before I went to sleep. I missed you so much and no matter how much good I did I never had the satisfaction of knowing you were proud of me. I didn't have anyone; well I had the boys and Tink but not my papa." Neal said sitting down across from Gold. "It was good until Hook came and tried to kill us." Neal smirked.

"You know Hook?"

"He's my nemesis; I've wanted him dead for years but never had the opportunity. I managed to drive him out of Neverland but then the curse hit and I couldn't find him. Instead I was stuck here where I had no idea how to survive. I started stealing for money and I was sleeping in a car when I met Emma and everything changed."

"You fell in love." Gold said looking up at his son who was smiling.

"Yeah, I kind of screwed that up."

"What happened?" Gold asked, he didn't really want to know but he wanted his son to feel he still cared, he did but not about Emma.

"I sent her to jail because I loved her and I knew she had to save you all, I did it so she could be savior. We were supposed to start a new life together, no more stealing, and no more of the running. But everything changed like everything in my life it ended before it was able to start." Neal sighed thinking of his time with Emma.

"My son was in love, good for you." Neal smiled and shook his head.

"What about you, who's this Belle I keep hearing about?" Neal asked smirking. Gold clutched his cup tightly, it was her favorite set and she would never remember it.

"We met after I made a deal with her kingdom, she came to work for me at my castle and I started having feelings for her. The Evil Queen kidnaped her and locked her away and up until a few months ago I assumed she had been killed."

"What had happened?"

"She's spent the last 28 years in the psych ward at the hospital; Regina wanted to destroy my happiness forever."

"Looks like you did a good job at being happy without me." Neal said looking down at the cup in his hands.

"I was never happy; I spent my time trying to find a way of getting to you. Even when Belle tried to love me I couldn't let her because if my own son couldn't love a monster than how could such a sweet beautiful woman." Gold said looking up at Neal.

"I did love you papa, I always have. But you still left me, I saw past the dark one and saw the man inside but I was a young boy I didn't understand then." Neal explained.

"Belle's one of the few people who saw past me like you did, I had lost you and I could bear the thought of loving her only to lose her like I lost you. And I still managed to lose her, twice actually."

"I know the feeling." Neal said with a sigh, he knew it far too well, more than his father or even Emma knew.

"It's late, I'm going to bed." Gold said standing up, putting the tea cup gently in the sink.

"Night." Neal said as his father walked upstairs.

He sat quietly in the kitchen running his finger across the rim of the coffee cup. His head felt like it was going to explode. Getting up her ran upstairs and got a shirt before exiting the house into the brisk night air.

Emma pulled up to the pier in her yellow bug as she watched the dark figure sitting at the end of the pier. She turned off the car and got out slowing making her way down to him.

"I got a call about a strange man on the pier looks like they were right." She smiled as she walked towards him.

"They have no idea just how strange I am." He said watching the water.

"I do" Emma said sitting down next to him.

"I know you do, I'm surprised you put up with me." He smiled looking over at her.

"Well it wasn't easy." She smirked.

"You know what I was just thinking about?"

"What?" Emma asked smiling; it was hard not to smile around Neal.

"About when we pretended to be married and you faked going into labor, it was the day I got you that key chain."

"I never forgot about that, the miracle of childbirth." Emma joked making Neal laugh.

"Have you stole since you got out of prison?" Neal asked her.

"No, I cleaned up after that. I can't say that going to prison was a bad thing, it helped me a lot but I still wish we had been together. Even if we were raising Henry in the back of the bug." Emma said playing with her nails.

"Believe me I regret that night all the time. If I could go back I would never have left." Neal said taking Emma's hand.

"I know you changed my life Neal. In both good and bad ways, but you gave me Henry and he's the best thing in my life right now. I hope you're not mad I'm not ready to start anything with you right now." Emma said in the darkness.

"It's alright Emma; I'm not going to push this time. But know I do still love you, I always have." He said looking over at Emma.

"I know I…"

"Isn't this sweet, two lovers meeting again." A rough voice said behind them, Emma and Neal turned to see Hook standing a few feet away under the light pole.

"Hook" Emma and Neal said at the same time.

"Hello Pan" Hook smirked at Neal taking a step closer. "It's been too long."

"What do you want Pirate." Neal said standing up and walking over to Killian.

"Can't an old friend just come and say hello?"

"No, you took my mother and tried to kill me. You never just come to say hello Hook."

"Come on Emma what do you think?" Hook said looking to Emma who was now at Neal's side.

"I think you need to go Hook don't you have a ship to sail?"

"You have the Jolly Rodger?" Neal asked confused.

"Bring back old memories?"

"A few, mostly you making Wendy walk the plank." Neal said threw gritted teeth.

"Oh yes how is Wendy?" Hook asked knowing the answer.

"Shut up" Neal said shaking his head. Wendy had died almost seven years ago, she had been the only one who knew Neal's secret.

"Neal let's just go." Emma said grabbing his arm.

"I swear if you touch anyone I care about I'll kill you, I'm not 14 anymore." Neal said before Emma pulled him away and towards the car. Neal stopped in his tracks when he saw the old car. He only half smiled but didn't say anything.

"What was all that about? Are you Peter Pan?" Emma asked when they got in the car. He only looked down at his feet.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, I'm sorry Em." He said not looking at her.

"Okay, I'm not going to push but you know I'm here if you need to talk." Emma said Neal finally looked up.

"I know, thank you Emma." He smiled at her.

Gold woke up with a start when he heard the slamming of car doors and hurried to the window. He didn't know what he had wanted to see, part of him had hoped it would be Belle. He watched as Emma and Neal walked up the long sidewalk to the house stopping halfway up, Neal turning to face Emma. He couldn't hear what was being said but Emma smiled, blushing a little before giving Neal a kiss on the cheek and walking back to the yellow bug.

A/N: Hi so if you are wondering I am going to explain what happened with Wendy I want it to be special and come from Neal so it will come I promise just hold on. Also we will learn more about what Neal and Hook were talking about and maybe meet a new character. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: hi sorry for taking so long with this I think this is the longest I had kept you waiting. But I got it done and this is the longest one yet… I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think Thanks.

Chapter 8:

Henry pushed open the door to Granny's diner as he and Emma hurried in from the cold March wind. It was busy with the morning crowd and they hurried to their usual booth. Henry sat nervously fidgeting in his seat. He watched the door as Emma watched her son smiling at his behavior, for an eleven year old it was sweet.

"Henry, it will be alright." Emma said taking her son's hands from across the table in hers and squeezed them gently.

"Do you think he'll like me?"

"He's your father how couldn't he, just stop worrying about it kid." Emma smiled as Ruby placed two cinnamon hot chocolates in front of them. "Oh I missed these." Emma said wrapping her hands around the warm cup.

"I thought you might, so may I ask how it went?" Ruby asked leaning against the booth.

"We found him, he's actually an old friend, but can you please not judge him just yet." Emma pleaded.

"It's me Emma I'm the least judgmental person in the town. Granny on the other hand may be another story." Ruby smiled as the front door opened. Henry let out a sigh when it wasn't Neal.

"Ruby can Henry get some very chocolaty pancakes?" Emma asked smiling.

"Of course he can." Ruby smiled walking back to the kitchen.

"He'll come kid don't worry." Emma smiled taking a sip of the hot coco.

The door opened again this time it was Mary Margret and David. Henry looked down getting disappointed, hitting his head on the table. Emma tried not to laugh.

"Hi Emma." A rough voice said behind her making her turn and Henry's head snapped up.

"Neal, I'm glad you could join us." She smiled letting Neal slide in next to her.

"No problem, I was excited to meet you Henry. Your mom told me a lot about you." Neal smiled at the miniature version of him.

"Me too, well Emma didn't tell me much but she told me some things." Henry said happily.

"In my defense I thought I would have more than a half-hour to explain everything to you." Emma said throwing her hands up. "Why don't I let you two talk just the two of you?" Emma said Neal letting her out of the booth. Taking her coco she walked over to Mary Margret and David.

"Mind if I sit with you?" She asked Mary Margret only smiled and made a spot for her daughter.

"So you're in love?" Mary Margret said smiling.

"Maybe" Emma shrugged looking over her shoulder at Henry who was smiling brightly.

Henry smiled as he told his father about Storybrooke and who was who in this world and the fairy tale world. Neal only watched as his son; the one he and Emma had created, the one that was part him, spoke of the tales he remembered growing up and some that had become after he had left that world. He wanted to tell Henry everything, about his adventures, about his mother and how she would have loved Henry. Tell him about the Rumplestilskin he knew, not the Gold he feared.

"Can you tell me something Neal?" Henry asked.

"Sure, anything kid." Neal said smiling.

"How did you meet my mom?" Neal paused surprised at the question.

"You know that Yellow Bug of hers?" Henry nodded. "She uh… Stole it, while I was sleeping in the back." Neal said.

"My mom stole cars?"

"She did, but she's an amazing woman, you and I got lucky with her." Neal smiled.

"Did you love her?" Henry asked taking a big bite of his pancakes Neal smiled.

"Yeah, she… she still is an amazing woman, more now than when I knew her."

"She's the sheriff you know." Henry said proudly.

"She told me that, a bit ironic for the Emma I knew." Neal laughed.

"Compared to my mom she's a saint." Henry said frowning.

"Hey I hate to intrude but you need to get to school." Emma said walking up to them.

"Do I have to? You just got home." Henry asked.

"Yes, I'll pick you up after in the squad car and take you to the stables. You can show me this horse I keep hearing about." Emma said making Henry get up and hug her before grabbing his book bag.

"It was nice meeting you Henry." Neal smiled.

"Yeah, we still have a lot to talk about." Henry smiled before walking out the door.

"He's a good kid." Neal said smiling as Emma sat down across from him.

"Yeah he is." Emma smiled "He showed up on my birthday, I had just made a wish that I wouldn't have to spend my birthday alone." Emma said smiling at the memory.

"Can I buy you a drink sometime, maybe make it a date?" Neal asked.

"Well that took no time at all." Emma said not surprised.

"You know me I jump right in, remember when we first met?" He asked Emma smiled laughing a little. "So Miss. Swan what do you say to a drink."

"You might be a pervert or something."

"I might be a pervert but you're defiantly a car thief." Neal smirked taking a sip of Emma's hot chocolate.

"Is this cinnamon?" He asked looking up at her.

"Yeah Mar… My mom got me into it." Emma said taking another bite of Henry's pancakes.

"I take it your still getting used to it." Emma only nodded as Ruby walked up.

"Sorry to interrupt but Emma can I talk to you?"

"Sure" Emma said getting up and following Ruby to the back room. "What's going on?"

"It's about Belle"

"What about her?"

"She didn't leave with the stranger."

"So where is she?" Emma asked.

"She's staying with me, she had nowhere to go and I'm the only person she trusts. I heard about what Gold tried to do, I can't risk your life by keeping this a secret but…"

"You don't want Gold to do something."

"She's scared Emma." Emma nodded and looked at Neal.

"Well no matter what we need to do something. Gold needs to know though, so he doesn't do something stupid again." Emma said looking to Ruby.

"She can stay at my house for however long she needs; just don't let him hurt her." Ruby said almost begging Emma.

"I wouldn't dream of it Ruby." Emma smiled before walking back to Neal.

"Everything alright?" Neal asked.

"How about we go for a walk, we need to talk." Emma said grabbing her coat from the booth.

"Yeah sure" Neal said sliding out of the booth.

David and Mary Margret watched as their daughter walked out with Neal and David practically jumped up. Mary Margret grabbed his arm.

"Let her go David she's a grown woman." Mary Margret said squeezing his hand gently.

"So my dad's girlfriend is still in Storybrook?" Neal asked as they walked down the street.

"Yeah"

"And you don't want to tell him because she's scared of him since she doesn't remember who he is."

"Right"

"This town is screwed up" Neal said with a sigh.

"Yeah well, your dad's the one who brought magic back to Storybrook."

"Didn't it come with the curse?" Neal asked trying to get the details right.

"No, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that we need to figure out a way to keep Belle and the rest of us safe from Gold." Emma said making Neal stop. "What?"

"Emma, this is still my father were talking about. He was a good man once."

"Being a good man once doesn't mean he can just come back to his old ways. Belle's tried but it hasn't worked. In case you've forgotten he practically killed you last night."

"It's just as much as I know your right. There's a part of him that still cares, he's still my father. But I also don't want him to hurt you or Henry so I'll help you." Neal said.

"I'm glad, so what should we do?" Emma asked.

"We'll tell him or I will but I won't tell her where she is. Just that she needs some time before she sees him."

"Will he listen to you?"

"I sure as hell hope so." Neal sighed.

"Why don't you go talk to him, I need to go to the station. Come there when you're done." Emma said, Neal nodded and walked away towards his father's house.

"So how was your walk with Neal?" David asked when Emma walked into the station a little while later.

"It was fine; we just needed to talk about something. Why do you ask?" Emma said hanging her coat on the rack.

"It looked important when you left I wanted to make sure everything was alright." David said avoiding her gaze. Emma raised her eyebrow.

"You are such a bad liar." Emma said smirking.

"Oh am I?"

"Yeah, you don't like Neal so you wanted to see if we fought." David fell silent, shaking his head.

"I… I wanted to make sure he didn't hurt you again." He said looking into his daughters eyes.

"Why would you…?" Emma started but stopped, smiling to herself. "That's sweet of you but I'm not worried about him breaking my heart, I'm more worried about him breaking Henry's heart."

"MISS. SWAN" Regina yelled calling out as she walked into the room.

"Why Mayer Mill's what do I owe the pleasure?" Emma said coldly.

"When were you planning on telling me that Henry is Gold's grandson?" She said getting up in Emma's face.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize that I had to tell you whose son's I've had sex with or kissed for that matter." Emma retorted. "But yes you're right Gold is his grandfather and by the way I had no idea till we found Neal and I figured I would tell Henry and Gold himself first before the rest of the town figured it out."

"In case you're forgetting I'm his mother."

"Technically when it comes to blood you're not, that would be me." Emma said bitterly.

"Don't think I won't get my son back." Regina said turning on her heal and storming out the door. Emma gritted her teeth tightly and cursed under her breath.

"Will she ever give up on this?" Emma asked making herself laugh and not needing an answer.

"Emma?" Neal called a few minutes later as he walked in.

"How did it go?" Emma said turning round to face him. "Oh my God Neal are you okay?" Emma gasped seeing blood run down his cheek from his eyebrow.

"It didn't go as well as I had hoped." He said as Emma sat him on the edge of the desk, David handed her the first aid kit.

"When I said talk to your dad I didn't mean get beat up Neal." Emma said as she cleaned his cut.

"He just got pissed and pushed me into the counter; I lost my balance and hit my head." Neal explained wincing when she put on the alcohol.

"What did he say when you told him?" Emma asked.

"He asked me what all I knew and I told him that she was being kept safe, I guess that was a bad choice of words."

"You did the right thing Neal." Emma said as she put tape on the cut.

"But now he wants to get her back, he said that he would do anything to get her back. He's not giving up on this Emma. We need to protect her." Neal said grabbing Emma's wrist and pulling her in to him making her looks him in the eyes. "He took some sort of potion with him when he left. He took it to his shop the last I saw him."

"Meaning we might have time." David said, Emma and Neal pulled apart having completely forgotten about him.

"Let's go before he can get to her first." Emma said as she grabbed her coat and keys.

Neal smirked to himself as he watch her take control, it was the same Emma he knew all those years ago but something had changed. This time she was doing good, she had become a better person for herself and her son.

**That's all, new character will be introduced and you will find out about Wendy soon. I should be updating quickly I'm on break so I don't have anything to do I hope this made up for the missing episode tonight Thanks again you are all awesome.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Emma and Neal pulled in front of Ruby's house and jumped out of the car, David pulling up behind him. Gold's car was already in the driveway.

Hurrying to the door Emma knocked, but there was no one there. She turned the nob slowly and the door swung open. The house was dead quiet and no one was in the downstairs. Neal took two steps at a time as he ran upstairs Emma following after him. Out of the three rooms one was still closed and they walked towards it. Emma took out her gun as she came closer and Neal threw the door open.

Gold was sitting on the bed next to Belle, their heads close together. Both looking at us.

"What did you do Gold?" Emma asked raising her gun.

"I didn't do anything." Gold said standing up, pulling Belle up with him.

"No, I saw you leave with something."

"That was a precaution, in case she still hadn't regained her memory." Gold replied squeezing Belle's hand.

"I take it she has?" David said standing at the door.

"Yes, well bits and pieces. I remember living in my parent's castle but there's something about Rumple that I can't quite pinpoint. I know him but the memories aren't there." Belle said looking at Gold.

"They'll come dearie don't worry." Gold said with a small smile.

"Wait, so how did your memory just, come back?" Emma asked.

"I'm not sure; I started having these flashbacks in my dreams. They all felt like dreams but they didn't, I knew these people and it would be when I was wide awake sitting in bed. It's little things mostly." Belle explained.

"Kind of like me." Neal said looking at Emma. "Why don't we leave you two alone?"

"I thought me kissing you did that?" Emma joked as they walked back downstairs.

"Your father is walking behind you, remember that." David said walking up behind them on the stairs.

"We're not juvenile David." Emma smiled.

"You may not be…"

"Watch it." David barked making Neal smirk.

"He is the prince and my father Neal." Emma whispered pulling the front door open and walking out Neal and David close behind.

Gold let go of Belle's hand and closed the door.

"That was the sheriff wasn't it?" Belle asked sitting back on the bed.

"Yes" Gold said simply.

"Who were the other two?" Belle asked again.

"My son and the deputy" Gold said coming to sit beside her.

"You have a son?" Belle asked. She was just full of questions.

"I do, we only found each other a few days ago though."

"Why only a few days ago?"

"It's complicated; let's not talk about that now." Gold said taking her hand.

"Well, what do we talk about?" Gold sighed.

"Emma said something about kissing." Belle smirked.

"Indeed she did, should we try it?" Gold whispered leaning in closer.

"Sounds good to me." Belle smiled slowing bringing her lips to his, the kiss wasn't passionate, it was sweet and full of love from Gold's side. The last thing he wanted was to scare her. They pulled away their foreheads touching.

"Anything?" Belle sighed and pulled away.

"No, I'm sorry. It's like the feeling is there but nothing else is, no memories or even knowing why I feel the way I do." Belle said looking down at their intertwined fingers. Rising his hand he cupped her chin bringing her eyes up to meet his.

"It will come I promise, just know that I love you. And you fell in love with a monster, you loved me when no one else did and you saw the good in me that I couldn't see." He said softly.

She smiled, wanting to kiss him again but he did it first. After a moment they pulled a part.

"Sorry again but no, but that was… wow" Belle laughed.

"Maybe there's something else we could try, come with me." Gold said grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Belle asked as he led her out the front door.

"It's a surprise." Gold smiled as he opened his car door.

Gold closed the door to his shop behind Belle telling her to wait in the front of the shop and hurried to the back.

"Is this your shop?" Belle asked looking around at all the wonderful things.

"Yes, feel free to see if anything will help bring your memory back; this is all from our world." Gold called from the back.

"These are some lovely things you have." Belle said admiring a tea set, lifting up the tea pot to admire it.

Beside it she found a beautiful gold candelabra, fine details etched in the base. She knew it from somewhere but couldn't be sure where. It wasn't till she saw the small clock that she remembered where she knew those things from. They had all been a part of the Rumples castle when she had first arrived. She smiled, letting out a sigh with the sudden memory.

_Belle lifted the lit candelabra in her shacking hand; she walked to the door quietly and pushed it open slowly. Looking around she made sure no one else was up before making her way down the long corridor. The massive celling seems to tower above her and she glanced behind her as shadows danced around her. There were large doors at the other end and she walked towards them reaching her hand out to feel the cool wood against her palm. She pushed but the door was locked. _

_ "Would you like to see inside?" A voice said behind her making her jump and drops the candelabra, sending the hallway into darkness again. _

_ "I'm sorry… I didn't… Please excuse me." Belle said shakily. _

_ "Don't be sorry dearie. Besides I think you'll enjoy what's on the other side." Rumplestilskin said, she could feel him next to her and her body stiffened. _

_ He threw the doors open and waved his hand bringing the room to life with candles. _

_ "It's a library." She breathed; it was bigger than any library she had ever seen and was filled with thousands of books._

_ "There are 3,785 books and you are welcome to read every single one." Rumple said as Belle stood in shock taking it all in._

"What's that beautiful mind of your thinking about?" Gold asked pulling her back to this world.

"I had another memory come back." Gold smiled stepping closer to her.

"Good, what was it?"

"I'll tell you later, now what is my surprise?" She asked with a smile.

He turned and walked over to a record player putting on a record and setting the pin. Soft music started playing and he turned back to her.

"This is your surprise." He said stepping towards her.

"I know this song from somewhere." She said trying to listen closer. "_Tale as old as time" _She said under her breath, Gold smiled.

"It was our song I thought it might help." Gold said Belle only nodded. "May I have this dance?" He asked bending down low his hand outstretched. She smiled and curtsied taking his hand.

"You may kind sir." She said with a light giggle.

He positioned her close to him and took her other hand resting it on his side and resting his on her waist at a reasonable height. She smiled and let her body press against his. Something about it felt right. They moved with each other as the music played, staring into each other's eyes longingly.

_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly_

Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast

"You invited me to dinner. And when we were done you cast a spell and this song started playing. We danced just like we are now, even when it stopped we still danced. We could have danced all night." Belle smiled getting the memory back with each lyric of the song and each move they made.

_Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise_

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Bitter sweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong

"I love you Belle" He whispered lifting up her chin to kiss her softly, neither of them stopping. It was true loves kiss, and this kiss could create magic.__

Certain as the sun  
Rising in the East  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast

"I can understand why I fell in love with you when you do something like this." She smiled as the sing ended.

"I wasn't always like this, sometimes I was a real monster." Gold said ashamed.

"Now's your chance to change, we can start over. We're already falling in love all over again." Belle said pulling Gold closer to her.

"You are more than I deserve Belle." Gold said with a slight smile.

"I love you just the same." Belle said leaning up on the tips of her toes to kiss him. Neither of them realizing they were still dancing slowly.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hi so sorry it took so long my Nook wouldn't let me transfer it to the computer and I had a projest for one of my classes I've had this done for a while though. Anyway Enjoy!_

_Hold on Chapter 10_

Neal sat against the metal desk watching Emma as she flipped through the pages of Henry's book nibbling on red liquorish. David walked up behind Neal startling him.

"We haven't actually been properly introduced. I'm David a.k.a Prince Charming." David said leaning up against the filing cabinet.

"I'm Neal" Neal said politely.

"So you're the reason my daughter's heart was broken?" David asked.

"Her heart was cracked before I ever broke it; it was damaged since you gave her away." Neal said coldly.

"We didn't have a choice; we made that decision because we love her." David said bitterly.

"Something we both have in common." David looked at him.

"She was out in jail because of you." David said angrily.

"And I've lived with that for eleven years. I promise you, I did it so she could do this." Neal said waving his hand around. "We both had good intensions, even if they didn't seem right."

"You left her in a jail cell alone and pregnant. That's my little girl, she may forgive you but I don't."

"Believe me; if I would have known she was pregnant I would have never left. But she's stronger than you think."

"I have the feeling that I won't be able to keep you two a part forever but know this. If you ever hurt her again, I will personally kill you. And don't you dare put Henry threw a fake fairy tale, he deserves better than that. So does Emma."

"I love her and I won't do to Henry what my father did to me." Neal said stepping away from the desk.

"Or what you did to me." Emma said from the doorway.

"Emma" Emma held up her hand.

"I know" She said quietly.

"I should go." Neal said awkwardly, Emma nodded in understanding.

"It was nice talking to you Neal…" David said smirking.

"Uh… Yeah, nice, right. Talk to you later Emma." Neal said quickly as he hurried out the door.

Emma turned to David glairing a him.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I just talked to him."

"Well was the scaring him all that necessary?" Emma asked.

"I was just trying to protect you Emma." David said looking into her eyes.

"You don't have to do that, I'm a grown woman and I can handle Neal."

"You don't get it do you." David said as Emma watched him. "Emma the last memory I have of you is putting you into that damn tree and giving you a kiss. You weren't even ten minutes old and it was my first time even holding you. I had you wrapped around my finger the minute they handed you to Snow. We made the hardest decision of our lives when we brought you to this world." He said getting teary eyed. "My point is I didn't get to be the father I wanted; I couldn't protect you like a father should. So yeah, I am protecting you because I look at you and see the baby I held in my arms. You are always going to be my little girl."

They both fell silent; Emma had no idea what to say to that. She tried not to cry and she avoided her gaze.

"Thank you" Emma said making David look at her a little shocked. "No one's ever cared about my wellbeing, no one protected me from foster families or boys like Neal. And I know I would have had amazing parents who love me."

"You do Emma, I still love you." David said, Emma smiled before stepping closer and hugging him.

"I love you too, and thank you" Emma whispered.

"That's what fathers do." He said as they parted.

"If you want to do something for me you can trust me when I say that Neal is a good man. He wasn't always and we made some mistakes but he's changed. Get to know him, you may just surprise yourself." Emma said smiling.

"Can I ask you something?" David asked.

"Hmmm…"

"Do you love him?" Emma paused for a moment.

"I know that even after everything, after all these years, there has never been anyone else who has loved me the way he did or whom I would rather be with."

"What made him so special?" David asked.

"He made me feel like I was more than who I thought I was. I didn't feel so alone when I was with him." Emma explained.

"I can tell you one thing."

"What's that?" Emma asked.

"He cares about you, I see the way he looks at you, and it's the same way I look at your mother."

"At least if he breaks my heart again you can break his legs." Emma said making David laugh.

"I'll do more than that." He winked.

Mary Margret looked at her daughter and husband from the doorway.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." She said sweetly.

"No, I actually need to go anyway." Emma said smiling at David before grabbing her coat.

"What was all that about?" Mary Margret asked walking towards David.

"Just a father and daughter conversation." David said with a smile. "I love you Snow" He said putting his arm around her, pulling her against him and into a passionate kiss.

Emma walked out the front doors rummaging in her pockets for her keys and not paying attention. She found them and she looked up to see Neal leaning against the hood of her yellow bug.

"Were you waiting here the whole time?" Emma asked walking up to him.

"No, can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Sure what about?" Emma asked unlocking the car.

"I want to tell you about Wendy."

A/N: Yep I'm finally doing it you all get your Wendy answers it's taken me some time before I could know what I wanted to have happen to her. Hope to have it up no later than Sunday but it just depends how much I work on it. Please tell me what you think and what you want to see happen in future chapter you request and I will do my best to make it happen! Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

Hold on Chapter 11

Emma pulled along the road at the entrance of the trail and they both stepped out of the car. Emma pulled her jacket around her tighter at the sudden chilly air. He waited for her before they started walking neither of them saying anything.

"How did you and Wendy meet?" Emma asked awkwardly.

"Well I assume you understand that I'm Peter Pan?" Neal asked Emma only nodded. "Well it's wasn't much different than the movie really. We met when I was doing rounds in London."

"Rounds?"

"Yeah, I would go to orphanages and look for boys that wanted a new start and a chance to experience Neverland. I tried to find boys who had nothing and didn't have families to go home with. The lost boys were family to each other and Tink was our mother, even if she wasn't much older than us."

"Neal that's amazing what you did." Emma said a little surprised at this side of him.

"Well if anyone should understand it's you." He said letting his hand touch Emma's softly not making it to obvious, Emma smiled and wrapped her pinky around his, They fell into i=silence as Neal decided what to say next.

"I found the Darling's window and it was open to the nursery so I decided to have a look and that was when I saw her. She was asleep in her bed and as a fourteen year old boy it was hard to resist." Neal smiled. "When I was walking towards her bed it was too dark to see and I tripped over the doll house in the middle of the room. It woke all of them." He laughed at the good memory.

"How well did that go?"

"Well I was their age so they didn't really fear me but I think the fact I was hovering above the ground made them think I was pretty awesome." Neal said looking at Emma. "Wendy was the first one to introduce herself and well we all hit it off right away. Their room had these paintings of pirate ships and mermaids, things I had seen and I made the choice to tell them about Neverland. They fell in love with it and I took them with me that night."

"How long did the children stay?" Emma asked now being pulled into the story. She felt like a little kid being told about a bedtime fairytale.

"Only a day but in Neverland the days can go for as long as you like it seems, so it felt like forever. It was the first time that I had brought a girl and kids who had parents. Tink didn't like it and the younger kid's missed their parent's so I took them back the next morning. But Wendy. She had told me that she didn't like her parents so I gave her something that she could use if she ever wanted to get back." Neal said pulling something out of his pocket and placed it in Emma's hand. It was a small thimble.

"A thimble?" Emma asked looking it over before giving it back.

"Tink put a spell on it, it was a bit like a telephone, she would whisper my name to it and I would hear it in Neverland from this one." He said holding up the thimble.

"So did she ever contact you?" Emma asked now even more engrossed in his story.

"About a year later, it was just a week before the curse hit I think." Neal said pulling Emma over to a bench along the trail.

"The day the curse hit Wendy and I were in the trunk of a tree, in fact it was a lot like the tree that brought you to this world. Each one of the realms has one. But the tree didn't have portal properties; all it did was protect us from the curse. After the curse hit we came out and everything was destroyed and the boys and Tink were gone, we didn't know what to do. But we also knew we didn't want to leave and go back with her parents, we would have too much to explain. Plus we were fourteen so we didn't know what would have been a good idea and not. We stayed there for almost ten years by ourselves, we managed to live off the land and we found it easy to keep ourselves busy exploring, seeing as we didn't need to worry about pirates or Indians. But as time went on we realized that maybe staying the same age forever wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Wendy wanted a life back home and she wanted kids."

"How did you get back?" Emma asked resting her arm on the back of the bench and propping up her head with her hand.

"I had saved some pixie dust and I could still fly so we came home, well to the United States, we couldn't risk going back to her family because she should have been almost twenty six not still fifteen. We managed to end up in California and lived in abandoned buildings where no one would catch us. That was my first real taste of life as a thief and what it meant to not have a home. Things were alright for a while but then Wendy met a guy and soon our friendship became phone calls and meeting in the park. Eventually we lost touch and then I met you." Neal said with a smile.

"You told Hook she had, died, what happened to her?" Emma asked.

"After what happened with you and me, I went to Canada then I came back after almost a year and went to find her. When I did she told me that she was sick and that she only had a few months left to live. She had a rare form of brain cancer and she was to the point she couldn't eat or move. I stayed with her, her husband had left her a few years before and her kids were young. I was the only family she had left." Neal said, his eyes glazing over with tears, voice cracking.

"Neal, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Emma said bringing her hand to his, her tough felt nice even after all these years.

"I want to; I've never really told anyone before." Neal said letting out a shaky breath. "She told me the doctor gave her three months, but uh, she died in less than two. I watched her take her last breath before she… Di..."

"I know" Emma said wrapping her arm around him in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry" Neal said with a sob, Emma had never seen this side of him but she didn't mind. She knew what pain felt like.

"You don't need to apologize Neal." She whispered into his neck as she continued to comfort him.

"You need to pick up Henry don't you?" Neal said changing the subject quickly.

"Yeah, we should start back." She said as they stood up. "Thank you for telling me this Neal; I can only imagine what it must have been like for you to tell me that."

"You deserved to know, I have the feeling I will be thinking about her more now than ever before." Neal said as they made their way back down the trail.

"Did you love her?" Emma asked part of her wanting to know, the other part not so much.

"Not as much as I loved, love, you. She was like a sister to me and yeah I had a crush on her but being fourteen I didn't know much about love." Neal said taking Emma's hand, she stiffened but didn't move away. "I'm glad I found you again, I always wanted to know what had happened and know that you were okay." Neal said glancing over at Emma.

"Same here" Emma said with a small smile before pulling him to the car. "Let's go get OUR son" Neal nodded with a huge grim as he climbed into the car.


	12. Chapter 12

Hold on Chapter 12

Emma sat in the window sipping on some hot coco, it had been a week since Neal had told her about Wendy and they had spent more time together, Emma had to admit it but she had come to enjoy the moments the6y had. It was nothing romantic but having him back, it felt right and like it was meant to be. The cool breeze blew in threw the window and Emma closed her eyes, letting it take her back to the rights with Neal when she was young and innocent. She was startled all of a sudden when a down landed on the sill, dropping a rolled piece of paper and flying off again. She sat puzzled for a moment before picking up the paper. Hesitantly she unrolled it to read the note.

_How about those drinks?_

_-First car thief_

Emma smiled and pulled out her cell phone to call Neal.

"Hey" He said on the third ring.

"You sure do know how to flatter a girl. A dove and the words you first used to get me to date you? Very nice." Emma said biting her lip.

"I thought so. So what do you say?" Neal asked, she could tell he was nervous.

"I would love to Neal." Emma said smiling.

"I'll pick you up at seven." Neal said quickly before letting Emma go.

Closing her phone she held it to her chest, still smiling widely. She jumped up and ran upstairs throwing open her closet and looking at her cloths.

XXXXXXX

Emma stood in her bathroom looking herself over in the mirror before deciding she was good enough and went down stairs. Henry was sitting at the table and glared at her when she came down; it wasn't exactly the reaction she had been hoping for from him.

"Everything okay kid?" She asked sitting down in the chair closest to him.

"Fine" He said simply looking back down at his drawings.

"My superpower is telling me you aren't. Please tell me what's wrong."

"Why do you care?" He said sharply, that was a blow to Emma's heart.

"Whoa… Kid, I don't understand what I did."

"Nothing, you didn't DO anything. At least not to me, you like Neal more than me. Everything is different now that he's back. That's why you're sending me to my mom's." Henry said coldly.

"Henry, your mom loves you and I know she's missed you, that's why I'm having you go over there. I love you more than anything kid. I'm doing this with Neal because I thought it's what you wanted. Don't you want your dad and I back together?" Emma asked, pleading with him.

"Yeah, but I want you back too. You don't spend any time with me anymore." He said grabbing his bag as there was a knock on the door. He stormed out with Regina who smirked when she saw Emma's heartbroken look, closing the door behind them.

Emma let out a shaky breath, closing her eyes tightly. She didn't understand how this could all be so complicated. Henry had been the one pushing away from her all week, hadn't he? Emma sighed not knowing what she needed to do from what she wanted to do. She would do tonight then she would focus on Henry.

XXXXXX

Neal hesitated at the door, he didn't understand why he was so nervous about tonight, they were only going to dinner. Raising his fist he rapped his knuckles on the door. It swung open to reveal Emma in a tight knee length dark blue dress, he swallowed hard.

"You look amazing Emma." Neal said with a smirk.

"You think so?" Emma asked biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah, where's the kid?" Neal asked as Emma walked out of the apartment, slipping on her coat.

"He's with Regina, Mary Margret and David went out to dinner." Emma said as they walked out.

"Oh, do you know where they were going?" Neal asked.

"Granny's as usual" Emma said simply, Neal grabbed her arm and stepped in front of her.

"Emma what's going on?" He asked placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Henry's jealous of you." Emma admitted, Neal looked at her confused. "Before you came back I spent all my time with him and I haven't exactly been a good mother these last few weeks."

"I have a hard time believing that Emma. He's a kid and his parent's are back in his life, he'll come around. But please don't ruin this." Neal said opening the passenger side door.

"I won't but I think we need to figure something out." Emma said when Neal got into the driver's seat.

"We will, just not tonight." Neal said as he started the car.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Emma didn't know what to say to Neal, there was so much each of them wanted to say but neither was willing to bring down their walls to talk about it. They were sitting across from each other in one of Storybook's nicer restaurants called "The Red Queen" both avoiding each other's gaze but stealing glances when they saw the other wasn't looking.

"So how did you find out about this place?" Emma asked trying to break the ice.

"Uh my father told me about it." Neal said taking a sip of his beer.

"Oh, it's nice. Nicer than our first date together at least. Do you remember?" Emma asked Neal smiled and gave a slight nod.

"Yeah, sorry about that it was sort of last minute choice and it didn't look that bad." Neal said defending himself.

"No bar should smell like CBGB's in the 60's."

"Besides CBGB's"

"Right, it smelled like cigarettes, urine, and cheap bews." Emma laughed.

"The drinks were awful but I do recall that the… Kiss, was pretty amazing."

"Can we count a drunken fall a kiss?" Emma asked frowning.

"Yeah I think so, it turned into a kiss." Neal replied with a smirk.

_ Emma stumbled out of the bar in front of Neal, turning on her heal she tripped on her own feet and fell into his arms as he caught her. Giggling she pulled herself up by wrapping her arms around his neck just as he came down. She looked up just as their lips met; it was slow at first before they turned on the heat. He pulled her against him hard, bringing a hand around to cup the back of her head. He lifted her thigh and set her on the hood of the bug. She couldn't remember when they stopped kissing but the night had only gotten better after that. As they slept in the bug that night, she found their fingers were twisted together on her thigh. Emma smiled as she rubbed small circles with her thumb on the back of his hand. She could her use to this, even if it was in the back seat of a bug. _

"That was an amazing night." Emma smiled.

"We had a lot of good moments." Neal said leaning forward.

"I still like our last night together."

"Why?"

"It was the night I got pregnant with Henry." Emma said simply with a sweet smile.

"I can't believe I have a son." Neal said shaking his head slowly.

"I carried him for nine months and I still find it hard to believe." Emma said smiling.

"You know I'm sorry, I never wanted…"

"No, Neal please don't apologize." Emma said shaking her head.

XXXXXXXXX

Henry played with the lasagna on his plate as he sat at the dining room table with Regina and Cora. He watched as Cora looked at her food carefully.

"I take it you don't have lasagna back in the enchanted forest." Cora looked at Regina then back at him.

"No, not that I know of. Does your mom make it often?" Cora asked, she was stiff and awkward kids weren't her specialty.

"Yeah" Henry said going back to playing with his food.

"Is everything okay sweetie?" Regina asked reaching over to push back Henry's hair.

"I'm not that hungry. Can I go upstairs?" Regina frowned at him. "I have homework I need to get done." Henry said quickly, he knew his mother and the homework trick could always work.

"Alright, but take your plate to the sink before you go." Henry jumped up grabbing his plate.

"Night mom" He called as he ran back through to the stairs. He ran to his room and pulled out his book bag, reaching in he grabbed his recorder and quietly hurried back down stairs. Plopping himself on one of the stairs he strained to listen to the conversation taking place in the dining room.

"I'll turn him to silver when he gets here." He heard Cora say in a low voice.

"You will still have to worry about Mary Margret and Miss Swan. How will doing this get me my son back?" Regina asked.

"Don't you worry about Mary Margret; I'll take care of her. Miss Swan will come after you trying to get her son back, that's when you can finally destroy her." Henry's heart sank; he couldn't understand how they could be so against his birth mother. He loved both of them the same, but Regina had brought this all against herself, he had given her chances to become good but she refused to change. Henry picked himself up and ran back to his room quickly, pulling out the phone her dilled Emma's number.

XXXXXX

Emma threw her head back as she laughed at another one of Neal's witty comments, she had missed these moments. The moments when she could be herself and not have someone judge her. Her phone lit up on the table next to her, picking it up she saw it was from Henry.

"It's Henry, I should probably take it." She said flipping open the phone as Neal nodded. "Hey kid" She answered.

"Emma, I think Cora's going to do something to gramps when he comes to check on me. She said something about…"

"Henry, what's this about?" Emma asked interrupting him.

"I heard Cora and mom talking about turning someone into silver, they want to get me back and I'm scared they'll do something to you and Mary Margret." Henry said quickly.

"I know you didn't want to be there but don't you think this is a little far? Gramps is coming over and if you want to go then he will take you home. But you don't need a story to get you home okay?" Emma said as Neal watched her.

"But I'm not making this up."

"Henry, you may have just misunderstood what they were talking about. Please just have fun with your mom. If you don't come home tonight I'll come get you in the morning." Emma said closing her eyes.

"But..."

"Henry"

"Fine" The phone clicked and Emma pulled it away from her ear with a sigh.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The doorbell rang and Cora stood up, slowly walking towards it she changed into her daughter just before pulling open the door. She smiled when she saw charming standing on the other side of the door.

"David come in, Henry's upstairs." She said stepping away from the door.

"He alright?" David asked looking up at the bottom side of the stairs.

"Of course, he just had homework. But you… Well you won't be." She said smirking as Davis turned slowly to face her.

"Pardon…" He couldn't even finish what he was saying before Cora waved her hand, enveloping him in smoke. As the smoke cleared she saw Henry standing at the bottom of the stairs in horror.

XXXXXX

Emma pulled her jacket tighter around her as she and Neal walked back to the car after dinner. She could feel his hand on her lower back and smiled to herself. When they reached the car she opened her door quickly and slid in out of the cool night air. Neal climbed in the driver's seat and started the car.

"Where to miss?" He asked smirking at her.

She paused for a moment as they pulled onto the road. "Your place." She said quickly, he looked over at her surprised. Earning himself a quick half smile from her.

"Is everything okay Emma?" he asked looking from the road to her.

"I just want to spend my night with you. Like we use too, when everything wasn't so… crazy." Emma said the last part almost a whisper.

"Okay" He said turning on the street leading to Granny's inn.

Emma felt awkward as they walked into the lobby; Granny was working at the front desk and looked up at them.

"Miss. Swan, what a surprise. Please tell me you aren't going to sleep with the dark one's son." The woman was definitely straight forward. Emma took Neal's hand before looking at Granny.

"Us sleeping together is none of your concern."

"I'll tell Mary Margret." She threatened.

"Go ahead; I have a son with him. I think she knows how baby making works." Emma said as they walked to the stairs.

They reached his door and Emma let herself fall against the door jam. Neal unlocked the door; he opened it with one hand as he wrapped his other hand around her waist and pulled her against him. Emma closed her eyes before pushing away, he looked at her confused.

"I don't want to have sex, all I want is to sleep with you and have you near me." Emma said laying her hands on his chest.

"I can do that." He said locking his hands behind her, rested on the small of her back.

He pulled her into the room as he kissed her, really kissed her. Emma smiled against the kiss, letting her fingers run through his hair. She had avoided feeling this way for a long time, not wanting to have her heart broken again; her walls had kept her safe against men who wanted to be with her. It hadn't helped that most men she fell for were no good. But this, being in Neal's arms, made her feels alive and she could feel the walls crumbling around her. She moved her hand and felt behind her for the door pushing it shut. Neal pulled away from her smiling.

"I forgot how much I missed this." He said his arms still around her.

"Me too" She smiled; he let her go and walked over to the bed throwing back the covers.

She watched as he slid off his shirt and jeans, without thinking she threw her jacket on the floor and slipped out of her dress, now only in her lace underwear and bra. She flinched as he through her one of his shirts, remembering how much she liked them. He had pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a tight gray t-shirt making him look even more amazing.

"Are you trying to turn me on?" Emma asked frowning.

"Is it working?" He asked walking over to her, stopping when they were inches apart.

"Yes" She said with a smile, letting herself give in and kiss him.

"Let me show you to the bed." He said laying his forehead against hers, taking her hands.

He stepped back pulling her along with him till he reached the bed. Sitting down he pulled her to his side and laid her down on the bed rolling on top of her, holding himself up with his elbows just out of reach for her kisses. Her hands came up and wrapped around his neck.

"Love me like you use to." She whispered.

Neal smiled bending closer to her, his nose touched hers softly and she slowly closed the distance between their lips.

"I never stopped Emma" He said kissing her again.

"I'm cold." She said shivering under him.

"Well let's fix that" he said rolling off and throwing the blankets over them before he pulled Emma against him. She nestled into his side, laying her head against his shoulder. Her fingers drawing shaped on his chest slowly.

"When I was pregnant with Henry, I use to dream about what our lives could have been like if we had started our life in Tallahassee." Emma admitted looking up at him.

"I wanted to go to prison for you, I've spent the last eleven years regretting that I did that to you, and worrying that you would never forgive me because I had never forgiven myself." Neal said avoiding her gaze. "I know you don't want me to apologize but I need to, I'm sorry, for everything." He said finally looking down at her.

"I'm sorry too, but I do forgive you Neal." She said pushing herself up on her elbow. "I love you" She said hesitantly bending down, their lips met and it was like their first time all over again. She smiled laying her head on his chest, fingers intertwining against the sheets as she let herself fall asleep against him.

Emma woke the next morning feeling cloudy, her eyes burned in the bright light coming through the window. When they adjusted to the light she could make out Neal next to her and quietly got up slipping out of his shirt and into her dress from last night. Pulling a pad of paper from the drawer she wrote him a note and walked out of the room letting the door click behind her.

Mary Margret was pacing in the living room when Emma walked into the apartment. Mary Margret froze, her eyes blood shot.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked dropping her bag. Her heart was pounding.

Tears came fast to Mary Margret and Emma walked to her quickly wrapping Mary Margret in her arms.

Mary Margrets voice sounded broken and muffled against Emma's shoulder.

"David's missing"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Emma Pulled back from Mary Margret, she didn't say anything for a moment trying to comprehend what she had said.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked quietly.

"He's not picking up his phone… When I woke I thought, I thought maybe he had gone to the station or to the diner but he wasn't and now. Emma, I'm worried." Mary Margret said, Emma could hear the terror in her voice.

"Regina" Emma sighed closing her eyes tightly.

"You think Regina did something?"

"Last night Henry tried to warn me she and Cora were up to something but I… I didn't believe him." Emma ran her fingers threw her hair nervously.

"It isn't your fault, let's just get them back." Mary Margret said grabbing her coat.

"You stay here I'll go." Emma said zipping up her coat, she was still in last nights cloths.

"He's my husband Emma"

"I know, but we don't know that he's at Regina's, I'll go and you can stay here in case he comes back while I'm gone." Emma said grabbing a scarf by the door.

"Just please find him, something's not right." Mary Margret said hanging her coat back on the rack.

"Our family always find's each other remember." Emma said before walking out the apartment.

XXXXXX

Neal woke harshly to the sound of his phone going off on the bed stand next to him. He sat up and glanced around the room seeing no sign of Emma. He sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He said tiredly.

"Hey it's me, can you meet me at the Mayor's mansion?"

"Sure, what's going on?" Neal asked swinging his legs over the bed.

"I need you to be there in case I need to get Henry out of there." Neal straightened up.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Listen I'll explain when you get here. Meet me at the end of her street ASAP." Emma said, Neal heard a click and pulled the phone away tossing it on the bed.

XXXXX

Emma sat at the corner tapping her steering wheel with her fingers while she waited for Neal.

"Come on Neal." She said looking down at the clock. She jumped when there was a knock on her window. She climbed out quickly facing Neal.

"So what's going on Em?" Neal asked a he leaned against the hood.

"When Henry called me last night he said he was worried about David but I ignored him. But now David's missing and I think Regina may have him." Emma said nervously.

"So what do you suggest doing, we can't just barge in." Neal said looking at the house.

"If she did something she'll be waiting for me." Emma said following his gaze.

"I got your back." He said attempting to reassure her.

"Let's just focus on getting Henry out of the crossfire." Emma said as they walked towards the house.

Neal pushed open the gate and Emma slipped threw just as the front door opened.

"Emma, good to see you again." Cora smiled looking at Emma then at Neal. "And I can only assume your Bealfire, you look like your father."

"We aren't here for a reunion, where's David?" Emma asked by Neal's side.

"Who?" Cora asked tilting her head.

"My father, where is he?" Emma barked taking a step forward.

Henry pushed past Cora followed by Regina who had a tight grip on his shoulders.

"Mom" He called, slipping out of Regina's grip as he ran towards Emma. He threw himself against Emma who wrapped him tightly in her arms.

"Henry go with your dad okay?" Emma said looking down at him.

"Come on kid" Neal said laying his hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Please don't hurt my mom" Henry said quietly before reluctantly following his father.

Emma watched them leave before turning back to face Regina.

"My jobs done" Cora said before turning into smoke, Emma blinked, she still needed to get use to this whole magic thing.

"What are you trying to get Regina?" Emma asked.

"My son" Regina said stepping off the porch.

"You think magic is going to help you get it?" Emma stepped towards her.

"It's worth a shot" Regina said waving her wrist, creating a small orb of light. Emma stepped back holding up her hands.

"Regina you don't have to do this. Think about Henry, will he really want to come back to you if you kill me?" Emma asked, she had never felt so afraid in her life, she knew what Regina was capable off.

"I'm not going to kill you Miss Swan, I'm going to DESTROY you. You and your family have brought me nothing but pain it's time I win." Regina yelled raising the glowing ball.

Emma braced herself for what was to come, only thinking about the people she loved, wanting anything to be with them. She felt something radiate from her and she quickly opened her eyes. There was a crash and she looked up to see Regina against the door more than 20 feet from where she had been previously standing. Emma looked down at her hands in sudden realization. She had thrown Regina with her mind. Regina pushed herself up and brushed herself off. Emma took a step back not sure if she should run or stay and fight.

XXXXXXX

Neal paced in Mary Margret's living room, he had never been one to worry about Emma, and she had always proven that she was stronger than she looked. But he knew what the queen was capable of and how much she loathed Snow White.

"Pacing won't bring her back, I know" Mary Margret said walking over, handing him a mug of coco.

"I should be out there helping her, we always helped each other. God I screwed up so much." He said looking over at Henry who was curled on the window seat.

"We all make mistakes, but if you want to show her how much you care then go protect her." Mary Margret said taking his hand.

"Dad" Henry said looking over.

"Yeah buddy" Neal said trying to hide the pain.

"Will you make sure neither of them gets hurt?" Henry asked.

Neal walked over and knelt down next to his son taking hold of his hands. "I will do everything in my power to protect your mom okay and Regina but I can't take away what's she's done before okay?" Neal said Henry nodded and Neal ruffled his hair. He stood up and looked towards the Mayer's mansion barely visible from the apartment. He turned to go when Henry grabbed his hand. Neal turned to see a cloud of purple smoke rise up towards the sky.

He could feel his heart sink in worry. "Emma" he breathed before turning and running from the apartment.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Neal felt his heart sink and everything went in slow motion as he hurried to his car and jumped in. He had the sick feeling something was wrong. It had to be why else would there have been the purple smoke rising up from the trees. He tried desperately to not let himself consider the worst case scenario. What would he tell Henry?

He didn't remember driving to the Mayor's Manson but he had to have broken a few laws. He threw the car in park and ran jumped out running up to the gate. He paused when he saw Emma laying on the ground limply, making his heart sink into his knees. The gate was suddenly hard to open and he weakly pushed it open and ran to her side. His knees buckled under him as he knelt down beside her.

"Emma" He said lifting her into his arms as he sat on the ground. "Come on Emma wake up for me. Please Emma; I need you to be okay." He said shaking her gently, she groaned quietly and he perked up a little at the small childish noise.

"Neal, my head." She moaned, her eyes fluttering as the harsh sun blinded her.

"You must of his your head, come on let's get you back home." Neal said standing them up. Emma wobbled as he pushed open the gate and Neal quickly lifted her into his arms.

Emma's eyes drooped as they drove back and Neal glanced over every so often.

"Try not to close your eyes Em, can you do that?" He asked but when he looked back over her head was against the headrest limply. "EMMA" He said loudly his heart pounding.

Neal kicked on the door to Mary Margret's apartment as he held Emma tightly against him. The door flew open and Mary Margret gasped when she saw her daughter.

"What happened? Is she alright? Put her on the bed" Mary Margret said quickly, the terror showing in her voice.

"I don't know what happened but she got knocked out, she woke up but passed out." Neal said after laying Emma on the bed.

"What happened to mom?" Henry asked coming up behind him. Neal turned to face his son but quickly looked at Mary Margret for help. Walking towards her grandson she bent down to his level.

"She got hurt but we don't know how."

"Is she gunna be okay?" Henry asked.

"Yeah she'll be fin bud" Neal said from his spot next to Emma.

"Why don't you go and get me a cool wash cloth for your mom." Mary Margret said Henry nodded slowly then turned and hurried to the bathroom.

Mary Margret turned back to the bed and saw Neal holding Emma's hand and slowly pushing back her hair, talking to her quietly.

"I need you to be okay Emma, please just wake up." He whispered softly.

"She'll be okay Neal." Mary Margret said laying her hand on his shoulder. It was sweet how much he cared for her daughter.

"Yeah" Neal said simply not looking away from Emma.

"Here you go Mary Margret." Henry said handing her the damp cloth.

"Thank you" Mary Margret said taking it from him.

"Why don't you do this. I want to talk to him." Neal said standing up.

Mary Margret nodded and sat down on the bed. Neal looked over at Henry who had curled himself on the couch so he could see the bedroom. He walked slowly towards Henry and sat himself down beside him.

"You okay bud?" He asked nudging Henry's arm, Henry shook his head.

"My mom did this to her didn't she?" He asked looking at Neal.

"I can only assume but I don't know." Neal sighed, he wished he could give him answers.

"My mom wasn't always like this… She was the best mom ever when I was little, all I want is for… For her to stop using magic for bad, and see that I love her without it. I just want my mom back." Henry said looking down at his hands.

"You know, I had the same problem when my dad became _The Dark One _to me he was still my father but he couldn't see I would love him no how much of a coward he was. Your mom loves you Henry both of them do." Neal said Henry leaned against him with a sigh.

"She just needs a little love is all." Henry breathed.

"Neal, Emma" Mary Margret said quickly from the bed. Neal and Henry both hurried over. Emma looked awful and was holding her head.

"Em, you alright?" Neal asked standing behind Mary Margret.

"Yeah, Regina she, she hit me with her magic and I hit my head." Emma sighed looking up at Neal.

"Did you find David yet?" She asked.

"No he hasn't shown up, did you get anything out of Regina?" Mary Margret asked.

"Just that she thinks I'm trying to take Henry away." A cry escaped Henry and Emma looked towards him. "Henry what's wrong?" She asked sitting up.

"This is all because of me, she wouldn't have done this if I had just given' her a second chance." He cried.

"She would have still done this, it wasn't your fault, she's been angry for a long time and all she knows is that you're the only person still alive who still believes she has good in her, she doesn't want to lose you." Emma said sweetly.

"She's right Henry, don't blame yourself." Mary Margret said. Henry nodded and looked at Emma.

"You alright mom?" He asked Emma smiled and nodded at her son.

The front door burst open and grumpy came running in. Emma stood up still dizzy. Neal grabbed her and helped support her.

"What's wrong?" Mary Margret asked seeing the horror on Grumpy's face.

"Come quick Snow, it's Charming." He said hurriedly.

"Go we'll stay here, Emma needs to rest." Neal said looking at Snow as she followed Grumpy out of the building.

"Neal, I'm fine." Emma protested.

"I don't care Emma; now lay back down you can hardly stand. Neal said setting her back down on the bed.

"I hope you know this isn't willingly." Emma said pulling an afgan across her legs.

"Have you ever done anything willingly for me?" He smirked kissing the top of her head.

Darkness had set in and the only light in town came from the dim streetlights. Grumpy led Mary Margret into the center of town where there was a group gathered and he pushed his way through to the front. Mary Margret pushed herself into the center of the circle. The crowd all wished they could have missed the scream that escaped her lips when she saw her husband's silver form standing before her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Mary Margret fell to her knees in front of her husband, to week to stand, not strong enough to hold back the tears. Ruby ran up and wrapped her arms around her friend, Mary Margret only slouched away. No one could fix this. Looking up at David she could see the terror still in his eyes as the light bounced off the silver. No one moved, no one said anything, they knew there was nothing they could do. Pushing herself up she reached out to touch his cold cheek letting out a small whimper she stepped closer. Mary Margret's warm breath against the silver was yet another painful reminder that the man she loved was no longer breathing with her. Her lips met his, the cold silver stinging her lips. She prayed to feel that wave that would radiate off of him as the curse lifted but it never came. She pushed away starring deeply into David's unmoving eyes. She felt broken without him. Turning around she looked at Ruby.

"Can you get Emma and Neal; leave Henry I don't want him to see… This" She said quietly turning back to David. Ruby nodded before pushing her way out.

Ruby took the stairs two at a time and burst through the door. Emma sat up quickly as Ruby rounded the corner.

"Mary Margret want's the two of you." Ruby said looking at the very shocked Emma and Neal.

"What's happened to David?" Emma asked.

"He's been turned to silver, not even true love's kiss was able to break it." Ruby said sadly.

Emma pushed herself out of bed quickly and Neal grabbed her arm.

"Emma, you're not strong enough." He said through gritted teeth.

"I'm fine Neal." She said even though she was feeling light headed.

"No you are not Emma." He sighed at her stubbornness.

"This is my dad Neal, I just got my parents back; I can't lose him." Emma said pulling away from his grip.

"I just got you back too Emma, don't push me away." Neal said making Emma look at him.

"I'll let you stay by me every minute Neal I promise. But I need to do this." Emma said taking a step closer to him taking his hands.

"Fine" He sighed.

"I'll stay here with Henry." Ruby said as Neal and Emma hurried out.

Emma gripped Neal's arm tightly as they made their way into the center of town, the headache had subsided but she still felt dizzy when she made quick movements. Emma stopped in her tracks when she saw Mary Margret and David, part of her not wanting to believe that this same magic that had done this too her father ran through her. She shuddered and walked towards Mary Margret placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Cora did this, and I can't do anything." Mary Margret sobbed. Emma sighed closing her eyes tightly.

"We'll figure something out; someone has to know of something we can do." Emma said looking around while trying to comfort her mother.

"Maybe the Blue Fairy knows something." Neal said looking at David's body.

"I'm sorry Baelfire this magic is far too strong for me." The Blue Fairy said stepping forward.

"What do we do?" Mary Margret sobbed looking at Emma.

"Maybe my father knows of something." Neal suggested, Emma smiled at his kindness towards her mother.

"Regina knows far better than your father." The Blue fairy.

"She's not going to just tell us what to do; she'll want something in return." Emma said facing the Blue Fairy.

"Emma's right, even if we did give her something it doesn't guarantee that she will tell us." Mary Margret said wiping away tears.

"I know one way." Neal said behind them and they both turned to look, "We give her the one thing she never got to have… Her mother's love"

XXXXXXXX

Emma, Neal and Mary Margret walked to the front door of the Mayor's mansion just as the clock stuck eleven. Emma was carrying a small wooden box in her hands and Neal rapped on the door taking a step back as it swung open.

"Can I help you?" Regina asked glaring at Emma.

"We need you to tell us how to turn David back." Emma said.

"And if I was to do so, what do I get in return?" Regina asked with a laugh.

"This" Emma said opening the box, Regina peered inside. She looked up at them quickly.

"What is that?" Neal smirked

"That, is your mother's heart. Tell us how to save David and we give it to you. But if you refuse to… Well… you may want to tell her goodbye now." Neal said grabbing the heart from the box.

"What makes you so certain that I would even want it?"

"Because she never had it Regina, that's why you never felt she loved you. She _can't _love you because she doesn't have her heart. You never felt a mother's love and maybe with it… Maybe you can realize how to love Henry _without _magic." Mary Margret said sweetly.

Regina glared at her, she knew all her words were true. Glancing at the heart she slowly reached out her hand for it. Neal looked at Emma before handing the heart to Regina. Regina looked at the glowing heart as it beat in her hand.

"The only way to break the curse is by using rejuvenating waters… The water from Lake Nostos." She said not taking her eyes off the heart.

"So there's nothing we can do?" Mary Margret begged.

"Not unless you can find a way to get it." Regina said finally looking up at them.

"Thank you Regina" Emma said with a week smile, part of her still wanted to kill her for this afternoon but thought it was better to play nice.

XXXXXX

Mary Margret stood staring at David, she was letting the tears fall now. She had lost all hope and was close to giving up. As much as she knew that's not what he would want she knew there was nothing they could do. Emma and Neal were sitting on the bench watching Mary Margret.

"There has to be something we can do." Neal said with a sigh.

"Too bad we don't have a portal." Emma joked, then suddenly perked up. "A portal, I know how we can save him" Emma yelled, Mary Margret spun around running over to Emma.

"How?" She asked under the waterfall of tears.

"We used the Lake as a portal to get back here and wound up in the well. What if the well still has the magic from the lake in it?" Emma said looking at her mother.

"You mean like the lake would have come with you?" Neal asked attempting to understand.

"Yeah, wouldn't it be worth a shot?" Emma asked looking over at Neal then back to Mary Margret.

"Do it, please. I'll stay here, I don't want to leave." Mary Margret said glancing over her shoulder.

"Let's do this now, rather than waiting." Neal said looking at the two women, he knew when he was no longer needed and wondered off to the yellow bug to wait.

Emma reached out and took Mary Margret's hands.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Emma asked, Mary Margret nodded.

"I'll be fine Sweetie, I just hope it works." She said with a meek smile.

"It will"

"How can you know?"

"Because my parents have a way of defying odds." Emma smiled stepping away as she walked to the car.

"You good?" Neal asked when Emma got into the passenger seat. Emma sighed before leaning over, grabbing him into a kiss.

"I am now" She whispered, smiling.

"Let's go find us some magic" He said pulling out onto the street.

"So this is where you and your mom came through?" Neal asked as they walked towards the well.

"Yeah, I just pray this works." Emma said looking down into the well

"You climbed that?" Neal asked in shock.

"No, now stop asking questions and help me." Emma said lowering the bucket into the well. Neal bent over the edge watching.

"Okay pull it up" He said helping Emma with the rope.

He grabbed the bucket when it reached the surface, water sloshing around inside. Emma pulled out a water bottle and filled it with the water from the well.

"Neal, I can't stand by and watch if this doesn't work. I can't" Emma said screwing the cap back on as Neal hooked the bucket back up. Neal stepped forward placing hands on Emma's hips.

"I'll be right there the whole time I promise. This _has _to work." He said laying his forehead against hers.

"I hope your right" She sighed before walking back to the car.

They had what they came for, they no longer wished to stay at the place that had created this magic. It was what had torn their families' apart. What had killed Neal's mother and Emma's grandmother. Dark magic wasn't going to win this time.

_A/N: Hey guys I hope you liked it, next chapter will be dedicated to Regina and Cora then I think the next chapter will be the last one but I'm not sure yet, please comment and tell me what you think it may influence me in stopping or not stopping. Thanks for reading and sticking with me u r all AWSOME! _


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Regina sat on her couch holding her mother's heart in her hands. Thinking back on it now what she had always seen as her mother's love was nothing more than greed; her father was the only person who had ever loved her with his whole heart. It wasn't tainted by the need for power; it was fueled by the need for his daughter to run to him when she was scared, to cry out for him in the night when she was having bad dreams. There was never a time where she had turned to her mother when things got terribly bad or whenever she needed someone to show her love. She had never known it so she had no reason to know she missed it.

The clock in the living room struck midnight and she jumped at the sudden noise. With a sigh she forced herself to stand up and walked slowly to the stairs. With a quick glance into Henry's empty room she willed herself to continue down the hall to where her mother was sleeping. Pausing at the door she closed her eyes, feeling the beating of the heart, pushing the door open she stepped inside. The room was dark and she felt her way to the bed. Kneeling down she brushed her hand along her mother's cheek.

"I love you mother" she whispered holding the heart above the empty space in her mother's chest. Drawing in a slow deep breath she pushed the heart into her chest pulling back as he mother's eyes few open and she gasped. Regina reached for the lamp still unable to see anything. Cora looked at her closely her eyes wandering to every feature on her daughters face.

"Mother?" Regina asked in a low whisper.

Cora smiled lovingly at her daughter cupping Regina's cheeks in her palms.

"My darling daughter" Cora breathed, Regina let out a sigh and light laugh as she smiled back at her mother.

"It worked" Regina said happily as she moved to sit next to Cora.

"You've given me my life back."

"I wish I could give you more, that I could be a better daughter for you." Regina said holding back tears.

"I was the one who was a horrible mother; I did everything because I wanted power. I just wanted you to have a better life than I did. I took out my own heart to protect myself because I couldn't be queen if my heart belonged to someone else. I would have given anything to give you the love you deserved." Cora said taking Regina's hands in hers squeezing them tightly.

Regina sat silently looking at her mother; it was strange hearing her say all these things. It felt as though all her life was a lie and that this was the harsh reality. Regina let out a shaky breathe looking Cora in the eyes.

"Mother's make mistakes, but I still love you. But I need you to help me; I can't use magic to get Henry back."

"I've seen the picture of the two of you before the curse broke, be that mother, and just because there is magic doesn't mean you need to use it for bad."

"You did"

"Yes, and look where it left our relationship, you have your heart beating inside of you, still capable of love. Use it to win back Henry."

"What about Emma?"

"She's his mother, but so are you. He's lucky to have two women who love him. Both of you would die for him as would his father. I think she just wants to be the mother she never was, that doesn't mean she wants you out of the picture." Cora explained.

Regina sighed looking down at their hands.

"I love you mother, I just, I just wish you would be proud of me." Regina said wiping away a tear.

"I am, and forever will be proud of you." Cora said with a small smile.

Regina let out a long sigh, nodding slowly. She had her mother, the mother she had always dreamed about. She had wanted to be anything but what her mother was to her for Henry. But now with this new start she wasn't going to miss the chance to know the mother she would have had. Regina leaned against her mother's shoulder.

"I love you mother" She whispered as Cora wrapped her arm around her.

"I love you too" She said kissing the top of Regina's head.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Emma jumped out of the car as Neal threw it into park at the curb. The bottle was clutched in her hand containing the water and she handed it to Mary Margret. She reached for it slowly, Emma grabbed her upper arm.

"It will work" She said positively.

"How do you know?"

"Because someone once told me to never give up." Emma smiled.

"I hope your right." Mary Margret said finally taking the bottle.

"So do I" Emma said under her breath as she felt Neal's hand grab her waist, taking a step back she stood beside him.

Mary Margret stepped towards David, looking at him for a moment.

"I will always find you" She whispered as she unscrewed the lid and raised the bottle above his head. The water ran down the sides of the bottle as she tilted it slowly, letting it hit the shiny surface.

Taking a quick step back she watched as the hard metal melted away. Paddling at their feet, David breathed deeply as Mary Margret let out a soft sob in relief.

"You saved me" David breathed when the rest of the metal melted away, looking up at Mary Margret.

"Did you ever doubt that I would?" She asked throwing her arms around him.

"Never" He smiled as he kissed her hard on the lips.

Emma smiled at her parent's intimate interaction glancing over at Neal.

"I don't think I've seen you this happy in… A long time." He said when he looked at her. Emma shrugged.

"Who doesn't love a happy ending?" She smiled, biting her bottom lip.

"Emma" Mary Margret said, drawing Emma's attention away from Neal.

"Thank you sweetie" David said stepping towards them, giving Emma a hug.

"No problem, but Neal helped" Emma said as Neal stood awkwardly. Terrified of Charming.

"Ah, did you now" He said looking between Neal and Emma.

"Uh, yes, anything to help Emma's family." Neal stammered, Emma smirked.

"And I love you for that" Emma smiled kissing his cheek.

Mary Margret and David both looked on shocked, they had known about the dates and things but never had heard much out of Emma. Emma looked at them not mentally realizing what she had just said and done.

"What? Did you think I hated him or something? We were in love once you know." Emma said looking at both her parents.

"Yeah, I know, we just thought that speaking terms and… well sexual terms are two different things." Mary Margret said looking at David.

"I, we, we didn't. Not since I" Neal stammered.

"Neal," Emma said grabbing his hand. "We haven't done anything sexual, were taking it slow this time. As much as I miss it I don't need a repeat of last time." Emma explained looking at Mary Margret.

"I'm happy for you two." She smiled hugging Emma.

"Thanks, I know dad isn't though." Emma smirked looking at David.

"Your still my little girl." Emma smiled.

"We should go, I'm sure Henry is dying to see David." Neal said quickly.

"Right, and Ruby probably want to get out for a while." Mary Margret said.

"Neal can I talk to you for a minute?" David asked. Neal looked at Emma who nodded and headed to the car with Mary Margret.

"What's up?" Neal said casually trying to shake the nerves.

"We've talked before but I just wanted to say that, I don't have a problem with you and Emma being together if that's what makes her happy, but please, please, please don't hurt her again. I can't watch her go through that."

"I know, and I won't. We both want our Tallahassee." David tilted his head looking at Neal. "Happy ending, true love. You know… A life with each other." Neal explained.

David smiled nodding at Neal before looking over at Mary Margret and Emma. Both standing by the car talking. David walked over followed by Neal who grabbed Emma's waist pulling her against him. Emma looked at him, shocked by the sudden gesture.

"Just because I said I didn't mind you two being together doesn't mean I want to see it." David said standing by Mary Margret.

"I think our grandson would love to see you." Mary Margret said in attempts to change the subject. Emma nodded quickly.

XXXXX

Mary Margret pushed open the door to the apartment expecting an enthusiastic Henry to run up and hug David but all was quite. Henry was asleep on the couch and Ruby was in the kitchen doing dishes. Ruby dropped her plate in the sink with a splash and ran over to David throwing her arms around him.

"Thank God" She breathed into his neck.

David had become a brother to her since he and Snow had started up and losing him would be like losing someone from her own family.

"How did you manage?" Ruby asked looking at Mary Margret. They all sat at the table and she explained what had happened.

Emma glanced over at Henry who was still sleeping, she hated to wake him but at the same time she knew how much David meant to him.

"Don't wake him, he's exhausted." David said looking at Henry. "And so am I, I think I'm going to call it a night." David said looking to see it was three in the morning.

"Yeah, I should be getting home, Granny will want to hear what happened." Ruby said giving David and Mary Margret a hug. Turning to Emma she pulled her off to the side.

"Henry really want's you and Neal back together." Ruby smiled.

"Really? He told you that?" Emma asked looking at her.

"Yeah, so are you?" Ruby asked Emma only smiled.

"I'll have a VERY happy kid in the morning." Emma smirked opening the door for Ruby who smiled.

"Good, you got lucky" Ruby said with a laugh.

Emma rolled her eyes as Ruby waved goodbye and she shut the door.

"Well, looks like tomorrow will just be another boring day in Storybrooke." Neal laughed.

"Isn't it always?" David asked. "Night, thank you again Emma." David said hugging Emma, as did Mary Margret.

"Night" Emma smiled as her parents went into their bedroom.

"I guess I should go." Neal said Emma spun around to face him.

"No please stay, Henry can just stay down here and you and I can have the bedroom." She said stepping towards him, biting her lip. "I want to celebrate with you. You know they are." She said referring to her parents.

"Are you saying you want to sleep with me for helping you save your dad?" Neal asked as Emma put her arms around his neck.

"Yes, that is exactly what I want to do." Emma smiled slipping her hands down to his waist, pulling him to the stairs.

XXXX

Henry woke the next morning at sunrise, a little surprised that he was still on the couch. Shrugging it off he leapt up, glancing to see both of his grandparent's in bed. He smiled glad that his gramps was alright. Quietly as possible he made his way upstairs wanting to get a change of clothes. Pushing open the door to the bedroom he was surprised to see his mother was not alone in the bed.

Emma was curled against Neal's side her hand resting on his bare chest, both sound asleep. Henry smiled and closed the door behind him not wanting to wake them. Still smiling to himself he made his way back downstairs. He was smiling because his parents were together. Because true love does exist.

Emma walked down a little while later in one of Neal's shirts and a pair of leggings. Giving Henry a kiss she seated herself next to him.

"Henry I wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday, I should have believed you."

"It's okay, I know your trying and you're new to this." He said looking at her.

"Henry, your dad and I want to make this work for you but neither of us are the best at this so just cut us some slack, can you do that for me?" Emma asked nervously.

"Yeah I think I can." He said shrugging.

Neal padded down stairs and Emma and Henry both looked at him. Neal paused afraid he had walked in on something.

"Morning?" He said hesitantly.

"Morning dad" Henry smiled taking a sip of orange juice.

"Hey kid," He said ruffling Henry's hair. "Morning Emma" He winked.

"Morning Babe" Emma said pushing herself off the stool to get them both a cup of coffee, leaning over the counter Neal kiss on her lips. Emma smiled but pulled back.

"Small children in the room Cassidy" Emma smiled, blushing a little.

"The small children can close their eyes." Henry said smiling, Neal frowned as Emma pushed him back into the stool.

"You two better not be making out in my kitchen." David said walking out of the bedroom.

"Gramps" Henry said jumping down from his stool to go hug David.

"Looks like we all get a happy ending after all." Neal said smiling at Emma.

"True love is a powerful thing." Emma smiled kissing him softly.

Henry smiled as he watched his parents. Love was strength, and the most powerful magic in the world.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hey guys, before you start reading I wanted to thank you for reading this story I have enjoyed writing it so much and you are all great supporters of the story and where I was taking it. Please leave comments of if you want me to do a spin-off they would be one shots or very short. With this being my last chapter I wanted it to be perfect and I hope I did it justice. Love ya all! Enjoy!

Chapter 20 (3 Months Later):

Everything in Storybrooke had, for the most part, calmed down since what happened to David. Cora had become "good", Henry was spending time with both Regina and Emma, and Emma and Neal's relationship had become far better than it ever was.

Emma hurried down the stairs of her apartment building. She had to go meet her parents at Granny's then meet Neal at the pier.

Granny's was busy with the lunchtime crowd as Emma squeezed her way through to where her parent's were seated and plopped herself on the bench.

"Hey," she said, out of breath.

"I'm glad you could come." Mary Margaret said, Emma could hear her nervous tone and felt her heart sink.

"Of course… Is everything alright?" Emma asked looking between Mary Margaret and David.

"Everything is fine, we just have something we need to talk to you about." David said slowly.

"Okay" Emma hesitated.

"Well… Um… How do you feel about being a sister?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Are you?" Emma asked May Margaret nodded biting her lip.

"Almost three months" She said pausing when she saw Emma's shocked expression. "You're upset." Mary Margaret frowned.

"It's just a little... Bizarre, I mean there's a bit of an age difference... But I am happy for you" Emma smiled.

"I was hoping you would be." Mary Margaret said clapping her hands together.

"Do you know the due date?" Emma asked.

"December 31"

"A New Year's baby" Emma smiled. As happy as she was she couldn't help but be jealous, no matter how much she loved Henry she would give anything for a second chance at being a mother.

"It's going to be a boy," David said finally.

"I don't want to know with this one." Mary Margaret said glaring at him.

"I still am saying it's going to be a boy." David smirked.

"He said the same thing about you." Mary Margaret said rolling her eyes.

"Not my fault you kept it from me." He retorted.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm a girl" Emma said looking down at her chest. Mary Margaret laughed.

"Can you stay and have lunch?" She asked.

"As much as I would love to stay I need to meet Neal in ten minutes." Emma said looking up at the clock.

"Of course, go" Mary Margaret said as they all stood up. Emma hugged David then Mary Margaret, congratulating them one last time before she left.

XXXXXXX

Neal paced at the docks waiting for Emma, hands shoved in his pockets, playing with the small ring reminding him of what he would be doing.

Emma smiled at him when she stepped out of the car and hurried towards him.

"You're happy," He smiled after they had exchanged a kiss.

"Yeah, my mom just told me she's pregnant." Emma smiled as he took her hand and they started walking.

"Wow, but not a surprise." He smiled. "I wonder what that would be like."

"What?" Emma asked watching her step as they made their way to the beach.

"Having someone I love tell me I was going to be a parent." Neal said without thinking. Emma paused dropping his hand.

"I was in jail Neal, and I didn't..."

"Wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"It sounded like you did." Emma said crossing her arms.

"I didn't, but you would tell me right?" He asked Emma rolled her eyes at him walking ahead. "Wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would Neal," She said looking at him.

"I love you," He said with puppy dog eyes, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you too" She smiled.

"Do you remember how I always promised to take you to the beach when we moved to Tallahassee?" He asked after they had walked a little while longer.

"How could I forget, why do you ask?"

"Is this good enough?" He asked looking around. Emma stepped in front of him making him stop.

"Neal, it wasn't ever about the beach. It was about getting to have you in my life and just be happy."

"So, this is good enough?" He asked looking down at her.

"Yes," Emma smiled.

"Good, because I have an important question to ask you." He said, getting down on one knee. "Emma Swan, will you marry me?" As he pulled out the ring, Emma stared at him in complete shock. She had never been a big crier, but she felt the tears coming.

"Of course I will," she said, happily holding out her hand to let him slip the ring on. She bent down cupping his face in her hands, kissing him hard on the lips.

"Can I stand up now, or do I have to get all wet." He asked when she pulled away, noticing the waves brushing up against his leg.

"Yeah, sorry." She said shaking her head.

"I take it you like it?" He smiled as he stood up.

"I love it Neal, but I love you more." She said smiling as she wrapped her arms around him.

"There's something else, here" He handed her the ring box. "Look in the bottom." She opened it and lifted the bottom out, pulling out a key.

"We got the house?" She asked getting excited.

"Yeah, my dad and Belle helped so we could get it." He smiled as she kissed him again.

"We have our own place?" Emma asked.

"Yes we do." Neal said spinning Emma around. Emma smiled sheepishly.

"Can we go see it?" Emma asked as he set her back down.

"Of course we can." He smiled taking her hand.

XXXXXXX

The house was perfect for the three of them, it was small and nothing extravagant. It was a white picket fenced home with red brick siding and a stone walkway up the front. It was a three bedroom the one and a half bath. Emma smiled happily as they walked up the path and Neal unlocked the front door. The last time she had been in here the only furnishing's in the whole house were kitchen appliances and a table. But to her surprise all of their furniture had been brought in already.

"You thought of everything didn't you?" Emma asked walking around their new living room.

"I hope so, your parents let me have a lot of the things they weren't going to need anymore and I got some things from my father's shop. Come look at our bedroom." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her up stairs.

The room was the bigger of the three and next to the bathroom. Seated just below the far window was their bed, a Gepetto creation, and across the room was the dresser and old wooden wardrobe since there was no official closet.

"Look above our bed" Neal said from his position at the door.

Just above their bed hung their dream catcher on the window. Emma turned to Neal smiling widely.

"It's our dream catcher," she said as he took her hands in his.

"I thought you might like having it here." Neal smiled.

"I still can't believe you kept it after all these years." Emma said looking over at the window again.

"Never had a bad dream since." Neal smirked, Emma laughed pressing herself against him.

"How about we test our bed?" Emma whispered. Neal smiled lifting Emma up onto his waist as she wrapped her legs around him. Emma kissed him hard on the lips resting her forehead against his before he dropped her on the bed. "Wait, Henry. We have to pick him up from school." Emma said pushing him off.

XXXXX

Henry ran out from the school when he saw Emma and Neal standing by the car.

"Did you say yes?" Henry asked when he reached them.

"Wait, he knew?" Emma asked looking at Neal.

"Are you mad at me?" Neal asked.

"No... Yes... I mean, Henry I did say yes" She smiled as he ran up and gave her a hug.

"See mom? You do get your happy ending." Henry said looking up at her. Emma smiled down at him.

He was right, Emma realized to herself. She got him and she got Neal. She couldn't be happier with her life now. After all these years of struggle and heartbreak, Emma would finally have her happily ever after. All she had to do was hold on.


End file.
